Together as one
by bright.eyes800
Summary: Alec and Magnus are best friends and they are attracted to one another. Only thing standing on their way are their own feelings and Alec's boyfriend and someone from his past. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Meet the happy couple

**Hi again! **

**Sorry I haven't been posting and I have no excuse, I was just lazy because my summer vacation just started. **

**I got this idea from Guest reviewer and I'm very happy because I jsut immediately started to write this first chapter. I very much hope you like it and give me some riviews so that I know if should continue this or just dump it. **

**And those who are waiting for next chapter to 'Big Borther' I'm writing it. I don't have any inspiration to that story anymore, but I try. It can take a while. **

**Thank you Intoxic for editing this. **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Alexander Lightwood was a happy man, he was living with his boyfriend on Brooklyn. He had lived with Eric almost two years and he couldn't be happier. He had known him since he was 15 years old and they started to date when they were 18 and they moved in when they were 21. Alec works as a Personal Trainer in their local gym. It was something Alec discovered when he was talking with some staff who he knew pretty well.

Eric was amazing, beside that fact that he was so beautiful with his brown hair and grey eyes and perfect body. He was very kind and he was friendly, he could never hurt anyone, he was funny and he was Alec's best friend. And he was god in bed. Everything what Alec wanted from a man.

''Babe, you are late.'' Eric commented when Alec just sat on the couch and looked somewhere not blinking. ''Are you even alive?''

Alec shook his head. ''Hmm?''

''You are late.'' Eric laughed at him. ''I think you have to go unless you don't want to get fired.''

''I have to go. My client is probably waiting.'' Alec said and stood up. He took everything he needed and got going. They didn't need a car. It would take longer to go with a car than walking or running, what Alec was doing now. It was good Alec was the personal trainer, otherwise he would have maybe died from a lack of breath.

He ran through the front door of the gym and there was his boss already standing in there and looked annoyed. Alec slowed down a bit and he went to him boss.

''I'm sorry Mrs. Fray.'' Alec apologized and hoped he won't get fired. This was his first time he was late, though.

''Be happy your customer is Mr. Bane today. Don't be late again or I have to think about letting you go.'' His boss lectured him with angry and disappointed face.

''I won't be late again, I promise. Is Mr. Bane in there already?''

''Yes he is, he has been there almost twenty minutes already. You better be good to him.''

''Yes.'' Alec said and walked away ashamed of himself. He quickly changed in his clothes and took his water bottle and went inside the gym. It was almost full like always. Everyone were standard clients, almost everyone. Alec smiled to everyone who looked at his way until he was finally behind Magnus Bane.

''Hi there, sorry I'm late.'' Alec said to him and tapped him at his shoulder and smiled when Magnus turned around. Magnus was beautiful like this. He didn't wear any make up and he had his black silky hair down and he didn't wear those ridiculously glittery clothes. He had known Magnus all the way back since he got this job, Magnus was his first client.

''You are lucky you are pretty Alexander.'' Magnus said to him smiling and punched Alec on his shoulder, and he was the only person who called him Alexander and not only when he was angry  
''So, have you done something already?'' Alec asked as they walked to AB roller, to work on Magnus's abs.

''No, I was just sitting and waiting for you.'' Magnus said as he sat down on that machine and Alec sand next to him and positioned it properly for Magnus. Then Alec told him to make 50 push-ups on it.  
''What are you trying to do? Kill me?'' Magnus asked, he was all sweaty and breathing hard.

''No, I'm trying to replace that time I was late by making you work hard.'' He laughed at Magnus.

''Shouldn't it be the other way around? You were late and you'll make me work less.'' Magnus asked.

''Don't try that with me.'' Alec chuckled. ''Okay, I think you can stop already. Take a little breath, about five minutes and then we will work your ass, and then your legs and then your arms.''

''I'd love you to work on my ass.'' Magnus winked at him and took a sip from his water bottle and whipped his face to towel.

''Why do you always do that? You have a boyfriend, remember. Short, Spanish, hot?'' Alec asked.

''Yeah yeah, it's just... I don't think we are going to work. It's been so boring lately and I'm pretty sure he is cheating on me. And I have someone else on my mind.'' Magnus said and gave Alec invisible glance.

''Oh... I'm sorry. So, who is your next victim.'' He knew Magnus didn't get mad at him because of that. They always talked like that to each other's.

Magnus smirked and said. ''I don't know yet. Maybe it's you.'' And he winked at Alec who rolled his eyes. Alec was almost positively sure, that if he was not dating Eric Magnus would be all over him all the time. But he was lucky he has Eric.

''Because of that. Your break is over. Come on.'' Alec pulled him up and almost drag Magnus behind him. ''Come on, do thirty squats and then you can then pinch mine.''

''For that, anything. Beware.'' Magnus said and started training. Alec didn't need to help him in this. So he just looked around at the people in there. Then he saw tall blond guy with golden eyes coming towards him.

''What's up bro?'' His step bother Jace asked. ''Didn't know you were working here today. But I have something to tell you. So it's good to have you here.''

''What is it?'' Alec knew Jace had something important because he was not making any jokes.

''Clary and I are finally engaged. I asked her last night at our dinner and she was totally crying and her make-up was all over her face it was amazing.'' Jace said and Alec didn't know if Jace understood himself what he just said.

''Well that is great! I guess..'' Alec yelled and hugged his brother. ''When is the big day?''

''In three months. That is the day we first saw each other's seven years ago.'' Jace said.

''I'm so happy FO-!'' Alec's sentence was interrupted by his own yelp and that was caused by someone's hands on his ass.

Alec turned around and saw smirking Magnus in front of him. ''Remember what you promised, sweetie.''

''Oh gosh...'' Alec sighed rolling his eyes once again. ''You are unbelievable you know that?''

''Yeah.'' Magnus said and then glanced Jace behind the two of them. ''Congratulations, I'll be waiting for invitation plus one.''

''Oh god. Okay, Magnus, treadmill now. And Jace I have to go. I'll visit you sometime.'' Alec said to his brother.

''Sure, but please, don't tell anything to Isabelle or Max or Maryse.'' Jace said before he left.

Alec promised he wouldn't say anything and he went after Magnus who was now standing in one of those treadmills and leaning to the handles. Alec pushed some buttons and Magnus started to slide away until he started to walk and Alec put it more faster until Magnus was running.

''That's not fair.'' Magnus panted.

''Oh hush, you groped me. I have a right to do this.'' Alec said to him smiling.

Alec couldn't do anything else than stare at Magnus. He was so beautiful. Almost more beautiful than Eric. That was terrible thing to even think, but it kind of was the truth. His cat like eyes were beautiful. Everything in him was beautiful. Alec couldn't help himself thinking. That if he was single what would take his chances to be with Magnus.

''What are you thinking about? And how much more I have to run?'' Magnus whined.

''Shut up and run.'' Alec said to him, smiling.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Reviews would be nice. **

**Did you already read COHF I haven't yet, but I've heard it's very good. **

**Love you!**


	2. Gender problems

**Hellloo! **

**That's amazing how many followers and favorites and reviews I got less than a week.  
**

**Thank you so much for you.  
**

**I'm still working on with that 'Big Brother'.**

**Thank you Intoxic for editing this and I have nothing else to say. **

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

After a long day of working with Magnus and two other clients and all that paper work he was happy to just fall down on his couch and close his eyes and just rest. But that didn't last long because his damn cat was making sounds next to him. He must be hungry, again. They had to feed that cat like three whola cans a day when usually cats eat one and a half. And he wasn't even fat. He guessed, he couldn't see because all of that fur.

''Oh my god Church. Can't I rest even one minute when I come home without you interrupting me?'' Alec whined at that cat who was just staring at him with his big eyes.''Urgh... I have to teach you how to use a can opener.''

Alec stood up and went to give some food to their lazy and stupid cat. And it took about five minutes when Church had ate all of that food what Alec gave to him, before he begged Alec for more. ''No, I'm not giving you more. Deal with it, and I'm going to take a nap right now. So don't bother me.'' Alec walked away and fell on the couch again, hoping that Church will go away.

Their apartment was small. Only one bedroom, one bathroom and living room and kitchen in the same. It was very small, but they both loved it. It was just perfect for them and Church of course.

With those thought he fell asleep.

_He was standing on a cliff. He was looking at the view in front of him, it was beautiful. Clouds were like a cotton candy and the sky was as blue as his eyes. He sat down and crossed his legs. He wanted to just stay there. But something was missing. Someone, was missing. Someone who had black long hair and yellow green eyes. ''Hi babe.'' Someone said behind him and somehow Alec knew exactly who it was. The person sat behind him and Alec let himself lean on him. He felt lips on his neck and he smiled.  
_

_''Aleec.'' He heard, but it wasn't from the person who sat behind him. The voice just echoed around them.''Aleeec.''_

_Everything started to fade. No, he didn't want that. He wanted to stay here and be with him. He turned around and was now facing just green yellow eyes and a body what was all see trough. _

_''No, Magnus. Please come back!'' ALec started to scream and tried to hold on to anything he could._

_''Aleeec.'' Oh no that voice again. He haited that voice. It's gonna take Magnus away from him. _

His eyes opened wide and he sat up so fast which made him a little dizzy. He heard a little laughing and then he realized he was awake and Eric was next to him, waking him up. ''Hi sleepy head.''

Alec rubbed his eyes a little and smiled at him. The final wake up was the smell. It was absolutely horrible. He looked around and saw something yellow on their mattress and it looked gross.

''Oh yeah... Church is a little sic. We have to get him to vet. And I can take him if you clean up in here.'' Eric suggested, he was not amused by the thought of cleaning all that vomit off of the floor.

''Oh no, I'm gonna take him to vet. You'll clean this up. And clean it up good.''

''Good luck trying to catch him. I have to go get something stronger for that... thing.'' Eric announced and got his wallet and jacket and left.

This is gonna be blast.. Alec took Church's cat's transporter and went to look for him.

After 45 minutes Alec was sitting in the waiting room of their local vet, at last. In home, there was more messy than when Eric left. Because catching Church was the hardest thing to do. Church didn't like that at all, it was the same thing when they got him from the shelter, he peed everywhere. And that happened in their apartment. There was now his pee on their floor and couch and their kitchen table was all ruined. He was lucky he didn't step on anything disgusting what was on the floor.

''Lightwood.'' Doctor said from the door.

''Yes, it's me.'' Alec lifted his hand a little and took his cat and went to the room and closed the door behind him.

''Hello, I'm Charlotte, nice to meet you.'' They shook hands.

''Nice to meet you too.''

Charlotte sat down and took some paper and pencil. ''We are a little old fashioned. It's just more easy like this than with that machine. what seems to be the problem?''

''He started to vomit all of sudden. I'm not sure I was asleep when my partner woke me up and told what is going on. That's all I know about him.'' He explained and at the same time he took Church out, and he was trying to run away immediately. But Charlotte gave him a little fish treat and he stayed on the table.

''Okay.'' First she turned Church on his side and poked his stomach and felt the cat's intimate organs. ''First of all, he is not he. It's she. How did you not know her sex?''

''We got him, sorry, her from a shelter and they gave us very little information. They said she was he and how old she was. That was all.'' He said in a little shock. He did not see that coming.

''She is not fixed, and she is vomiting... So I'm pretty sure she could be with calf.'' Charlotte said and gave another treat. ''Have you noticed anything? She is eating more or is she sleeping more.''

''She always eats a lot of food. I don't know her sleeping system, I'm working so much, but usually when I come from work she asks for food and then she eats it and goes away. I don't even know how this could have happen. She hasn't been out since we got her. She just doesn't want to go out.''

''Does your friends have cats who they might have brought to your house lately?'' She asked, trying to get some answers.'' Because I would like to take a look at the daddy too.''

''No I don't remember... Oh Shit!'' Alec yelled all of a sudden making Church and Charlotte jump.

''Please Mr. Lightwood, there are kids in this house.'' She said, but smiled a little like she couldn't help herself.

''Sorry, but I just remembered that my best friend and his male cat was at our apartment about a month ago.'' Alec said to her.

''Okay, that might solve this thing. Can I please have his number and I'll be in touch and if you could be so friendly, tell him about this before we call him, what will be probably tomorrow.''

''Yes of course. So am I free to go?''

''Not just yet. I have to make sure she is with calf and I have to take some ultrasonography pictures. It takes about two hours because I have to make her sleep first. And it'll take some time. You can wait here or you can go and come back.'' She said and gave him a paper. ''Yours and your partners contacts, please.''

Alec wrote those down and thanked her and left the room. He was gonna drive to Magnus's place right now, It's not even that far, about ten minutes of ride. He had a phone installed in the car, so he could call home without stopping the car or without being stopped by the police.

''Hi, what's up? What's wrong with him?'' Eric's voice came from the other line.

''We are gonna make an appeal to that shelter we got her from. Because he is she. And she Is gonna have few kittens. And Chairman is the daddy. And I'm going there right now and ask some questions. And they said she was fixed.''

''Oh my god, what a mess. So, we're gonna have little Churches running around our place aren't we... oH god. You are barely home and I have shift's job.'' Eric panicked.

''Shhh, don't panic, Magnus is not working that much, just on weekends and he has a big loft. They are staying there until we can sell them. And Church is staying there too. And I guess we can take Chairman for a while.''

''Try to make him accept that. I can't take care of seven cats! OH GOD!'' Then Alec shut the machine, because he was at the place and because he didn't want to hear Eric panicking.

Alec stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs to Magnus's loft and he pressed the buzzer. He pressed it so long that Magnus finally came to the door.

''Alexander? What are you doing here?'' Magnus asked, he was half naked and his neck had some red dots and his chest too and his jeans were not zipped up. ''Can't you see what I'm doing? Can you please go?''

''No. I have to tell you something.'' He pushed his way through to Magnus's living room. He tried so hard not to stare at his naked chest. But that was so hard. When he got to the living room there was a man coming out of Magnus's bedroom, he also didn't have anything on but his boxers.

''Magnus who is this? I didn't agree on threesome did I?'' He asked, he had so girly voice Alec wanted to laugh but when he glanced at Magnus he shook his head a little.

''Alexander, my best friend. And he had something to say, so could you please go back to bedroom. I'll be there soon.'' Magnus said to him and he left. ''What do you have to say?''

''Church is pregnant with Chairman." Alec blurted out just like that.

''What was that?'' Magnus asked.

''Church is a girl and Chairman did her so she is gonna have kittens soon.'' Alec said again. Magnus didn't blink for a while and Alec started to be a little worried. ''Magnus. Say something.''

''I thought Chairman was fixed.'' Magnus was still staring at somewhere and not moving anything else than his mouth and his hand a little.

''Yeah, it happens, but we have to think what we are gonna do. Eric and I have an Idea. Do you want to hear it?'' Magnus nodded and blinked several times and looked at Alec. ''As you know, me and Eric are very busy and you only work on weekends. So, what if you and me switch for a little while after She'll have her kittens? You take Church and the kittens and we'll take Chairman and we will take care of fixing him. We'll pay it too.''

Magnus moved around uncomfortably a while until he answered. ''I'm not what you call, responsible. I don't even know where Chairman is now.''

''You just have to make sure that Church won't hurt them and she'll take care of them, and feed Church. That's all. You can do that. I trust you. You are my best friend and partly guilty of this. Pleaseee. I give you three free hours in the gym.'' Alec was now on his knees in front of him, palms crossed.

Magnus had to chuckle at this. ''Oh how many times I've wanted you in this position. But sure, I think can do that. Make sure you'll fix Chairman. I don't want any surprises again.''

''I knew I can count on you.'' Magnus helped Alec up and they hugged very tightly each other's. That's how they always hugged. It would look like they tried to wrestle to someone who didn't know them.

Magnus smelled like sandalwood, so great, but he stopped his thoughts and let go of Magnus. He could never do that to Eric. Even though he knew deep inside of him that it wasn't what was ment to be.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Haha! Didn't see that coming did you?**

**I really don't know almost anything about cats, so you people who know everything about them, please don't hate me. **

**I finally got my COHF, and it's amazing almost in a half way already.  
**

**Reviews would be great and maybe I'll post faster if I get at least 4 reviews.  
**


	3. Name suggestions

**Helloo! **

**I got place to study! Yay!**

**I'm s happy right now that I'm gonna give you thins and try to finish that second part to my latest One Shot. **

**I try to write it till weekend and I'll post it then too. **

**Thank you Intoxic. **

**Thank you for reviewing and 'follow and favorite' this story. **

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

When Alec got back home it didn't smell that horrible anymore and all that puke was cleaned up. Alec let Church out of her cat's transporter and she ran away immediately. He was lucky that Charlotte gave them drugs to help her with her stomach. That was another challenge to get her to take those, but he would try five hours if it means that they didn't have to clean all of her pukes again.

''Alec? Is that you?!'' He heard Eric yelling from the bathroom.

''No, It's some serial killer.'' Alec yelled back and smiled to himself.

Alec put the cat's transporter in the closet and went to the bathroom to find Eric. And he found him sitting in the bathtub in his boxers cleaning it.

''Hello there handsome.'' Alec greeted him with a kiss on the head.

Eric got up and gave a little kiss to Alec, stepping out of the bathtub. ''Hi. How soon are we gonna have those kittens?''

''A Few weeks. I have some papers from Charlotte.'' Alec wrapped his hands around Eric's neck. ''They are on the kitchen table. But let's not waste any time reading papers when you look like this.''

''Then tell me what I look like.'' Eric smirked and started to kiss Alec's neck.

''You look positively delicious.'' Alec moaned. He pulled Eric even closer to himself and enjoyed his touches.

_Am I proving something to myself?_ Alec asked himself. He was lately dreaming more about Magnus and now here he was kissing and being groped by his boyfriend. Of course he loved Eric more than Magnus, in a romantic way, but he loved Magnus more than a friendly way as well.

''What are you thinking about?'' Eric asked. Alec noticed that he had stopped kissing his neck.

''Nothing. I'm just thinking about all what has happened to Church. Do you think we should change her name to something more girly?'' Alec asked. ''I mean, she don't even obey her current name so it can't be that bad if we call her something else.''

''Churchette?'' Eric suggested. Alec laughed at that ridiculous name. ''Ms. Church? Why did we named her Church in the first place? We are not religious.''

''I don't know. I guess that was the first thing what popped into our minds.'' Alec took Eric's hands in his and waved them with his own from side to side. ''I've had a long day and I have to get up early tomorrow. I think I'm going to the bed. Take a shower and then you can come to bed as well.''

''Okay.'' He smiled and took his boxers off and got into the bathtub. ''Are you gonna stand there and watch? Because it's okay with me.''

Alec's face turned red and he turned away and closed the door and walked away. They were saving a lot of money on the water because he didn't need to shower in home unless he had a day off. He could use a shower in the gym.

He stepped into their bedroom and saw Church on their bed puking on the sheets.

''Church! Get off of the bed! What's wrong with you?!'' Alec yelled and flail his hands to get the cat away from the bed that was now full of pukes, same as the mattress. They couldn't sleep in here. And they didn't have any spare mattresses and covers.

''Eric!'' Alec yelled to his boyfriend and went back to bathroom.'' Our covers and mattress are ruined because of that stupid cat again.''

''Again?'' Eric asked.

''Yes again and now we have to sleep on the floor without anything.'' Alec said angrily.

''Oh god...'' He sighed. He got away from the shower and took a towel and started to dry himself.'' I have a day off tomorrow. I stay here and clean everything up and I can get everything new tomorrow. You go sleep to Magnus's or somewhere else.''

That was another thing that Alec loved about him. He doesn't get jealous. He could sleep in the same bed with Magnus and Eric wouldn't be jealous. Sometimes it was a little weird, but it was good because as close as he was with Magnus it would be very hard to be in a relationship with him if he would be jealous about everything.

''Okay, I'll call him. Make that damn cat take her drugs. And put her bed in here and worm up the floor and give her food and water and close the door.'' Alec advised.

Alec went to take his phone and call Magnus. He could just hope that Magnus wouldn't still be doing that boy who he met.

''What!?'' Came from the other line and Alec winced a little.

''It's Alec. Church messed up our bed again. Can I come to sleep at your place?'' Alec asked.

''I have a guest, but sure.'' Magnus said.

''I'll be there in a half hour.'' Alec said and hung up the phone.

He went to get his bag and put there all his working clothes and a tooth brush and all things he needed. Then he went to Eric and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

''Good night. I'll see you tomorrow.'' Alec smiled to him before he took his car keys and left.

The walk to Magnus's place took about twenty minutes from Alec's place.

Buzzz Buzz

He liked that sound , it reminded him of Magnus so much. Every time when he has heard that noise it reminded him of Magnus.

He heard steps and a few bumps and finally the door opened. It wasn't Magnus but it was that dude who were here earlier.

''Hi.'' Guy said.

''Hi.'' This was so awkward. ''Where is Magnus?''

''He's in the bathroom taking a shower.'' He said. ''I'm Woolsey by the way.''

Alec didn't know how to respond to that, but he found his way to the guest room. He had spent in there so many nights. Every time he had a fight with Eric and when Eric was away and he was lonely here was where he had stayed.

He took off his clothes and he was only on his boxers now. And he was ready to go under the covers when the door opened. Magnus came smiling inside, but his smile turned into a smirk. ''I like what I see in here.''

Alec rolled his eyes and went under the sheets.'' Thank you for letting me stay here.''

''Always.'' Magnus smiled at him sweetly. I want you. Alec thought but he shook those thoughts away from his mind. ''Love you.''

''Love you too.'' Alec smiled back at him. ''Can you turn off the lights?''

''Yeah.'' Magnus said and turned out the lights and closed the door. And it never takes long for Alec to fall asleep and it didn't take long this time either.

Line Break

Alec sat up. It was very dark and he couldn't see anything. There was a cold sweat all over him and he started to panic. _Where am I? Am I in there again? No I can't be there again! Help!_ Alec's mind was yelling to him. He started to yell 'help' and he tried to get up but he tripped at something and he fell to the ground. ''Help me! Please...''

He heard the door opening and lights turned on. Alec noticed he was on the floor in Magnus's guest room.

''Alec, Alec calm down.'' Magnus was now beside him and lifting him up.'' It's okay. You are okay, you are not there anymore. You are safe.''

Alec looked Magnus in the eyes and he calmed down a little, but there was still the panic inside him. He let Magnus pick him up and lay him back on the bed. Alec wrapped himself under the sheets and buried his face in the pillow.

''I didn't think you would still have those dreams.'' Magnus sat beside him on the bed and he soothed Alec's back.

''They never really went away.'' Alec said quietly. ''I just shut them out. Take pills and they are gone. Or I just don't sleep at all.''

''Have you still not told Eric about this?'' Magnus asked.

''How could I? It was years ago. You are the only person I have ever told that.'' Alec said and he turned around and looked Magnus in the eyes. ''Can you please stay here and leave the lights on?''

Magnus nodded and climbed to the other side. He got himself under the covers and Alec snuggled closer to him. Closer to the safety. ''Is Woolsey still here?''

''No, he left a few hours ago.'' Magnus told him, they were silent for a while until Magnus started the conversation again .''Why won't you tell him?''

''He will leave me. I have lied to him.'' Alec explained and snuggled up even closer to Magnus who wrapped his hands around Alec. ''And it would be hard to tell him... And for me, it would bring out those horrible memories again.''

''I understand. Now sleep. I'll be here when you wake up"

And Magnus didn't lie. He was there when he woke up but he was little too close to him. His face was like one inch from his own and he blushed and pulled out. He watched the clock and it was almost nine o'clock. He was gonna be late again. _Great. _

Alec pulled himself up from the bed and he woke up Magnus.

''Morning.'' Magnus yawned.''Did you sleep well thins time?''

''Yes. I'm sorry for waking you up.'' Alec apologized.''For the love of God, I'm a grown man and I needed you to sleep with me cuz I was too scared t sleep alone. What a looser...''

Magnus frowned and got himself up and went to Alec and put his palms on Alec's cheeks.''You are not looser. Every man or man would break down if they had to go trough what you had to. You are brave man Alexandr and don't apologize.'' Magus kept that touching speech until he smirked n the end.''And by the way, I loved to sleep with you.''

What made Alec's face even redder.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Next chapter will be out next week. **

**Reviews would make my day or night (it's night here now when I'm posting this 22.:55) even better. **

**'See' you**


	4. Camille Belcourt, Jocelyn Fray, Buddy

**Hellooo!**

**I am s sorry I haven't been posting, I was in Sweden last week and I started my crappy summer job this week what is sucking all my will to live. **

**But anyways, thanks for all of your reviews and Follow &amp; Favorites!**

**Thank you Intoxic!**

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

When Alec got to work his boss wasn't happy at all. He was late again. He wondered why had she even kept him still there when he was always late. But that was her call not his. He was just relieved that she didn't fire him yet.

''You better be on time tomorrow. She is not gonna watch you for long anymore.'' Jace told him when they were already inside the gym. Alec was leaning on the wall when Jace lifted some metal.

''I'm not working tomorrow, it's weekend. You remember?'' Alec said.

''Oh yeah right. I have stuff to do for the wedding. You know when I told Isabelle about this she wanted to plan everything. And when I told Maryse she cried like for half an hour...''

''Happy day for you.'' Alec retorted sarcastically.

''Izzy is unbelievable. She want to plan our wedding completely. She wants everything to be gold. Clary's dress too. That's is awful idea. I don't want her to look like a statue!'' Jace yelled. ''You have to tell her that I don't want that.''

Alec looked him confused. ''Why should I tell her that? It's your wedding.''

''I might have told her that you had something to tell her. And she is coming to your place tomorrow. It's good that you have a day off. You have time to explain everything to her.''

''Oh my god Jace grow some balls!'' Alec yelled to him, which was a mistake because everyone were now watching him. ''Sorry!''

''I have Clary and Luke and Jocelyn to deal with already. They still don't like me. And I don't know why. I'm great!'' Jace wondered. Alec rolled his eyes.

''My client is here. I have to go. I'll see you.'' Alec sighed and jogged to his client. _Oh no, not her..._ Camille Belcourt Magnus's ex-girlfriend. She was a bitch. But she was very much in shape. And Alec could proudly say that it was his doing. When she and Magnus broke up she came to him. She knew they were best friends and she wanted to be close to Alec because she wanted to know what was going on with Magnus all the time.

And he didn't always know who he was gonna train. He didn't have many people to train, only about fifteen, but he always knew if one of them came to his gym that it was their turn.

''Hi Camille.'' He turned on that fake smile and went to her. ''I haven't seen you for a while.''

''I was in France, visiting my boyfriend. He's an artist.'' Camille told him. And this... She was always boasting about her 'perfect' life. But most of those always turned out to be a lie. But Alec didn't really even care.

''Great. You ready to train?'' Alec asked.'' Where is your water bottle?''

''I don't need one. I drank very much before I came.''

''That was not good idea. If you are gonna work out, I mean really work out. You'll be sick.'' Alec sighed. This girl is not too smart. ''If you want you can skip this or take the risk of getting sick.''

''I'll take the risk Alexander.''_ Don't call me Alexander!_

So they started to train. And Alec wanted to crawl under the ground so this woman would never find him again. She was bragging about her boyfriend, how rich he was and how pretty and sexy he was. And she told something about her designed dress and how no one in the world has one like it.

''So, what's going on with Magnus? Is he still with that guy?'' She asked._ There it comes..._

''No, they broke up.'' He tried not to tell so much about Magnus's life to Camille. Alec knew that if he will tell her everything about Magnus's life now. She'll call Magnus and talk to him for three hours.

''Oh. Why?'' She asked. He didn't think if he was just imagining but.. Was Camille trying to be sympathetic? _Wow that's the first._

''I don't know. I don't care actually.'' Alec told her. he was now just leaning on a treadmill when Camille was running on the other one.

''He is still your best friend, isn't he?'' She asked.

''Yes he is. And I don't think we should talk about his personal stuff.'' Alec looked at the clock and it was already one and a half hour since he started with Camille and now it was finally the time to finish. ''Okay, we are done for today.''

Camille got off of the treadmill and took few steps before she collapsed to the ground. Alec kneeled next to her . She had her eyes closed and her face was pale.

''Camille? Camille can you hear me?'' Alec was shaking her arms but she didn't wake up. He turned her on her side and called the ambulance.

This was not the first time he had to call ambulance for her. She didn't understand that she couldn't eat or drink so much that her stomach was gonna burst. But he didn't think this was neither of those. This was lack of the water..._ I should have seen this coming..._

It didn't take long for the ambulance to come and they just took her and Alec stayed in the gym. The Paramedics said that they would call and inform them about Camille's condition. Alec's job was depending on it, and Mrs. Fray was clearly angry about this situation.

''If this is your fault I will fire you. You have been late so many times and now this. There are enough reasons to let you go.'' She yelled at him. ''Go home. I'll call you tonight and we'll see if you can keep your job.''

''Okay Ma'am. I am sorry.'' Alec said ashamed and walked away.

Alec went to his dressing room and changed his clothes and walked out with his head lowered.  
Once he was out he felt all that tension went away. He didn't have nothing to do now and he didn't want to go home yet to tell Eric about this and Magnus was probable somewhere out. He didn't even know where he would be. But he wasn't in home, that was for sure. So he just walked to a bar that wasn't far away from the gym. It was a bar that was open from nine o'clock in the morning to four o'clock at night. And it turned into a club at nine o'clock p.m. It was pretty cool, Alec and Magnus were going there often. But lately Alec didn't have time for that. And now if he'll get fired this will be his second home.

''Alec! Hey buddy! I haven't seen you for a while!'' His friend Buddy yelled to him from behind the counter. That was his stupid joke what he made when they met. And he still thought that was funny, and Alec couldn't ruin his 'thing'.

''I've been busy. But You can only hope that if I'll get fired I'll be here every day and night. Keeping you company.'' Alec laughed and sat down on to the bar stool. ''Give me anything you want. But something strong would be nice.''

''Sure thing sweetie.'' He said and started to make something for Alec. ''Why would you get fired? Did you finally have sex in the treadmill? Alexander! You dog!''

Alec turned tomato red and shook his head. ''No! How could you even think that about me!?''Alec yelled. ''One of my client passed out and I don't know if it's my fault. But I had to call ambulance and now my boss is pissed off and she'll tell me if I have job to go to on Monday.''

''Oh sweetie.'' Buddy said and gave him the drink and stroked his cheek. ''That's on the house. And you can always come work here. I need another security guard. And you'd be perfect for the job.''

''Thanks for that. But I'm personal trainer and I can't just leave my clients.'' Alec said as he drank his drink. He hadn't have an alcohol for a while and this was a very strong drink. ''And I don't have any kind of training to be a security guard.''

''No you don't but you have the black belt in krav maga. And that didn't even take long, just a few years.'' He praised him. ''I mean seriously! That took like two years! That's amazing.''

''Sure.'' Was all Alec had to say to him. He didn't want to talk about it and why he started it. ''What's up with you and your wife?''

''You know how wives are right?'' Buddy joked, he was one of those people who didn't think before they talked. Just like Magnus.'' Sorry I wasn't thinking. But she's alright. Not too annoying.''

Alec laughed. He always talked about her wife that way. That she was annoying and he could just leave her on a desert. But he knew Buddy really loved her. And 'she' was Eric's cousin.

''But what about Eric and you? Are you ever gonna... you know?  
''I don't know. I don't want to rush him or myself. It's too early.''

''Come on! You've known each other's like what? A decade. What are you waiting for?''

''Don't push me! I have enough stress already!'' Alec yelled at him. But not in the I'm-mad-at-you-so-don't-come-near-me tone.

But Buddy didn't react to that in any way he just kept glancing behind Alec and he smirked at his last glance before Alec got tired of that and was just about to turn around when two hands blocked his vision.

''Guess who?'' a smooth angelic and perfect voice said.

''Hi Magnus. What are you doing here?'' Alec asked and pealed his hands off of his eyes.

''I'm on a date.'' Magnus told him. That was when Alec noticed a guy standing behind him. It was Woolsey from last night. ''You do remember Woolsey don't you?''

''Sure.'' Alec said and he turned a little and he waved his hand to Woolsey who was standing awkwardly behind Magnus. ''Hi, sorry I interrupted you last night.''

''Don't worry about it.'' Woolsey smirked. ''Just don't interrupt us tonight.''

Alec turned to look Magnus who smirked and unexpectedly Magnus leaned closer and gave Alec a kiss on the mouth and winked. ''See you later babe.''

And then he just dared to walk away. Leaving Alec there to stare in front of him. He did know why Magnus done this. He wanted to make Woolsey jealous. But it was still very confusing, Magnus did this once before when they were younger.

''Wow. Didn't see that coming.'' Buddy said and he turned around and walked to the other customers not even waiting for Alec's answer.

Buddy didn't come to talk to him in that time he was sitting there and getting drunk. Alec watched people come and go. So different kind of people came to this bar. A young girl who just turned 21 and wanted to party and have a good time. Stupid teen boys who thought putting a fake mustache on would make them look older. So called 'fancy' people who had their best dresses and suits on.

His thoughts were cut by his phone ringing. Jocelyn.

''Hello Mrs. Fray.'' Alec answered professionally.

''Camille was dehydrated and the doctor said that if she would have exercise more, there could have been some serious damage.'' Alec knew where this was going. ''So I have to let you go. I'm sorry, but I have to think about our reputation.''

''I understand. I'll bring back my keys today.'' Alec said and hung up the phone.''Fucking fuck! What am I gonna to do now...?''

Buddy came to him and asked him to leave, he was disturbing the other customers. He was acting weird.

_Well... I have no job anymore so I can look after Church._ One positive thing comes from this. Alec tried to think not miserably when he was walking back to the gym.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**And just in case, Eric is not that Simon's friend Eric. **

**But few reviews would be great and maybe I'll post sooner ;)**

**'See' you!**


	5. Fired

**Helloo!**

**Thank for your reviews and fallows and favorites. **

**Thank you intoxic.  
**

**I have nothing more to say.**

**I hope you'll like this. **

* * *

It was very awkward to go and return all his stuff and keys. His friends at work were looking at him with pity and that was exactly what Alec didn't want. They said they were gonna miss him. But Alec doubted that. He wasn't that close with any of them.

The hardest part of all of it was that he had to go home and tell Eric. He would be so disappointed with him. And he had to tell all of his clients that he couldn't train them anymore.

''Eric? Are you home?'' Alec yelled when he slammed their front door.

A few seconds later Eric came out of their bedroom and he didn't look happy. He must have heard about the news already.

''So I assume you've heard what happened already... I'm sorry.'' Alec looked on the floor, ashamed for letting Eric down.

''Yes I've heard. My cousin told me.'' Eric said. Now Alec was confused. What was he talking about..? ''How can you allow him to do that? Why don't you say no to him?''

''What are you... OOH. You are talking about Magnus giving me a kiss.'' Alec realized. He didn't think it would be so big thing. ''I'm sorry?''

''I don't like how you are around him. You are letting him making out with you! Why?'' Eric asked, he was overreacting.

''I don't know! Because he is my best friend?! Because he is always there for me?! Last night too! So I'm sorry if I give him back some love!'' He quickly closed his mouth. He had no idea where that came from.

''What did he do last night?'' Eric asked, Alec could see he was trying to be calm. But he knew his boyfriend too well.

''I had a bad dream and he slept next to me.'' Alec said. ''Is that so bad now?''

''Okay, that's it.'' Eric said and went to sit on the couch. They both were silent for a while until Eric spoke again. ''You know, when you met Magnus, I was happy you got a great friend like he was for you. You were spending so much time with him. Even when you were training him a few times in a week, you saw him every day and you went partying every weekend. It was okay with me. Then you started to spend nights there. I trusted you, I knew you would never cheat on me. And then I noticed he was flirting with you. You didn't say anything to stop him, you just laughed with him. Like it was your personal game. And now he is kissing you. I can't deal with that. So, I forbid you to see him.''

At that Alec stood with an open mouth. He was shocked, he would've never seen this coming. Eric never said anything about that before. That made him really angry.

''How dare you forbid me to see my best friend?! It was you who has been quiet all this time! You could have said something!'' Alec yelled at him furiously.

''It's your decision Alexander. It's either me or Magnus.''

Alec shook his head at Eric and walked away from him to their kitchen and locked the door.

_I can't choose between the two of them. Why is he making me choose?_ Alec felt like dying. He didn't want to lose neither of them. Magnus was his best friend, his rock. He would always be there for him and he would always be by his side. He is his best friend. But he understood Eric, very well. He wouldn't like if someone was kissing Eric and be so close with him as he was with Magnus. He had never really thought that Eric would feel this way.

He sank down on the floor and pressed his palms to his face. He sat there for good sixty minutes until he got up and unlocked the kitchen door. Alec went back to their living room where Eric was sitting on the couch. There were tears in his eyes and Church was lying next to him.

''Eric.'' Alec approached him carefully.

Eric quickly wiped off his tears and looked at Alec. ''Hi.''

''Hi.'' Alec said and went straight to hug Eric who hugged him back tight. ''I won't see Magnus again. I understand you. I'm sorry. If I had acted differently this wouldn't happen.''

Eric buried his face into Alec's shoulder and Alec felt him sighing on relief. ''Thank you. I was sure you were gonna choose him over me. But now I know you love me more.''

_I wish I would_. Alec said in his mind. ''Of course I do.''

''What about work? And what about that Church and Chairman thing?''

''I got fired from work. There was this little incident with Camille. And now I can take care of that cat and her kittens.''

''I'm sorry about that. But you can find something else really fast. You are the best personal trainer in NYC.'' Eric tried to ease the mood, but it wasn't working on Alec. ''What are you gonna say to Magnus?''

''I don't know.'' Alec sighed sadly.'' I really don't know.''

_But if you love me why are you making me choose?_

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**I know it's a little short, but I wanted to give you something.**

**Next one will be longer, but it will take some time for me to write it, maybe week or something like that. **

**Sooooo... The purpose of this chapterr was that you didn't see Eric as the victim anymore, but more the villain. So you wouldn't feel so bad for him when they break up. Yes that's gonna happen in some point. I just don't know when.  
**

**But some reviews would be nice. **

**'See' you soon**


	6. Separated

**Hellooo!**

**I know, sowwy :) **

**Thank you Intoxic**

**Thank you for your reviews and Favorites and Follows and thank you for being so patient. **

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

_Okay, now I just have to call Magnus. He is going to flip out_. Alec thought. He was sitting on their bed alone. Eric have left him alone so he could talk with Magnus in a peace.

Beep beep beep beep.

''Hi, what's up? I'm in the middle of something. Remember, I was on a date with Woolsey.'' Magnus answered.

Alec's throat started to dry and suddenly it was very hard to form a single word. ''Umm.. Umm...''

''English Alexander, speak in English.'' Magnus chuckled.

''I-I-I can'tseeyouanymore.'' Alec just blurted out.

''Slower. Let's see if that's gonna work now.''

''I can't see you anymore.''

''What do you mean?'' Magnus asked, he was not that shocked, well not yet at least.

''We can't see each other anymore.'' Alec said and it hurt.

Magnus didn't say anything. He just heard Magnus breathing heavily on the other line until he hung up on him.

_He hung up on me... Why? Doesn't he care that we can't see each other anymore...? Did he ever really care about me at all...?_ Alec thought in his mind. He dropped his phone to the floor and went under the covers. It was just a matter of time when the big lump on his throat would come up and he would start sobbing like a little baby. _Maybe I won't miss him. Maybe I'll just forget him in a few days and I'll move on with my life with Eric and I'll get another job and everything will be perfect._ Then the big lump decided to come up and tears started to stream down his face. He clutched the covers to his chest. It will never be perfect without Magnus...

He didn't know how long he had cried there. Maybe two minutes maybe a half an hour. But the half hour seemed to be a better option. Because he hadn't even noticed when someone came in to their apartment and he didn't move a finger when someone barged in the bedroom.

''Alexander Lightwood what the hell were you talking about?'' Magnus yelled when he entered.

But Alec still didn't move. This is not how he wanted this to end. He didn't want to see Magnus anymore.

''Alec, can you please explain me what were you talking about. Why are you telling me we can't meet again? Are you just joking, because I didn't think you could be this cruel.''

Still nothing.

''Please talk to me.'' Magnus said and Alec felt him sitting on the bed behind him. ''Look at me. Please.''

''I can't. I'll just miss you more.'' Alec mumbled.

''I'm not going anywhere, you are not going anywhere.'' Magnus said gently. ''And even if you decide to move away I will visit you. Tell me what this is about.''

''I can't see you. I'm not allowed.'' Alec have said t so quietly that Magnus almost didn't even hear him.

''No one is banning you.''

''Eric is...''

''He did what?! Tell me everything.''

So he did, and it took a few minutes and he had to explain something to him again. And Alec could feel his and Magnus's hearts breaking.

''He can't do that to you. we are fucking best friends and if he really loves you he wouldn't make you choose! Why did you gave in so easily to him!? You could have said no and he would come begging back to you! Fucking fuck! I'm gonna ffucking kill him!'' Magnus screamed.

''I understand him... So I chose him.'' Alec told him. He was still under the covers and quiet.

''NO! I'm not fucking okay about this shit!''

''Alec are you here!? Are you alright!?'' A Voice came from their living room.

Magnus stood up and mumbled something on his way out. Alec knew he was cursing.

''Magnus. What are you doing here?'' Alec heard Eric ask.

''Why are you doing this to him, huh!? Why in the name of fuck are you making him choose!?'' Magnus screamed at Eric.

''Well maybe I wouldn't have need to do this if you would keep your hands and lips for yourself!'' He started to scream back. ''Do you know what it's like to watch you two!? You are acting like fucking married couple! Always touching and laughing!''

''We are friends! Do you know what are you doing to him!? He is sobbing in there and he barely spoke anything to me when I ffucking came here! You are breaking him! He doesn't need this after everything he has been trough!'' Magnus yelled.

''Give me our key and get the fuck out of our house and never come back or contact with Alec or anyone he knows!'' Eric yelled at him.

''Okay, I'll get out. I just have something else to give to you too.''

Then Alec heard someone drop on the floor and decided to get up and go to them. He saw Magnus holding his fist up and Eric was on the ground with a bloody nose.

''Stop it.'' Alec said quietly but they could hear him because both heard turned towards him.

''See, how could he choose someone like that?'' Eric added from the ground.

Alec stayed quiet and still when Magnus came to him and hugged him tight and Alec started to sob again and clung tightly to Magnus. ''I love you and this is not over.''

Alec nodded and Magnus let go of him and walked out of the door. Alec wanted to run after him. And tell him he loved him too, but Magnus knew that.

''I'm okay thanks for asking.'' Eric grumbled and got up from the floor.

Alec just glared him and went back to their bedroom to cry alone and he hoped that Eric would stay away.

Which he did. There was no one in the bedroom beside him and Church who was wobbling around with her big belly. Then he fully remembered that she was gonna have kittens and those kind of belonged to Magnus too because of Chairman. So he has to see Magnus again in some point maybe even in two weeks when those kittens are gonna come out of her.

Which he was terrified by. He didn't know what he was gonna do when she will have them. Should he be in there to help her or should he just go away and let her do it herself. What she could probably do? But what if she tries to kill some of them...? No, he'll have to be with her.

The door opened and a little light came to that dark room. ''Alec?''

Alec didn't even move. He was so mad about this at Eric so he couldn't even look him in the eyes.

''Alec, I'm sorry about all this. I know I'm making you unhappy, but... I don't know. I hate seeing you with him. I don't want to lose you.'' And with every word Eric came closer. Alec could hear it. ''I want you all for myself. Is that too much to ask?''

''If you really love someone you do everything to keep them happy even if it makes you unhappy.'' Alec sniffed.'' I'm doing it for you.''

Eric didn't response to that. He just decided to leave the room. _Oh so that much you love me... __  
_

_Wait a minute, why didn't I choose Magnus over him. I love him as a friend and romantically. I could tell him that and we could be couple. _Alec was thinking himself but that thought was soon drowned. _He does not love me like that... It could ruin everything. He would think I'm weird and he wouldn't want to see me anymore. But what do I have to loose with him anyways? No, I won't tell him anything. _

_Okay maybe I_ will...

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews would be nice and I try to update faster. **

**I have one ONE SHOT coming but I haven't even started with the next chapter to BB. **

**BYE BYE**


	7. Drinking and complaining

**Helloooo!**

**Sorry hehe **

**I don't have editor right now because a thing and this could be horribly wrong this whole chapter, but I did my best to edit this. **

**I hope you'll like this! **

* * *

Magnus couldn't believe Eric. How could he do this to them. They were doing so great and Alec was happy. Why did he want to ruin his boyfriends happines. That he didn't understand.

After he had left Alec's place he was so angry he wanted to punch something or someone, again. And what he did to Eric was totally jusicefyed. Because there was so much more he wanted to do to him at hat moment. And he still wants to punch Eric's teeth out of his mouth and feed them to him afterwards. But of course he can't because Alec would have kicked his ass. But they are still gonna see each others in the gym. That Eric couldn't stop. Alec still had to work and Magnus was his paying client.

And he had another appointment with Alec tomorrow so fuck you Eric.

Magnus was so angry he didn't want to go home because he would mess it up and then he had to clean and Chairmen would be scared. So he headed to Buddy's place. Again. He had to leave his date when he got that call from Alec but it was just a fuck. Alec was more important than... his fuck, whatever his name was.

''Hi, you're back.'' Buddy greeted when he stepped into that bar.''What's up? You look beat up. Did you leave just to get your ass kicked?''

Magnus glared at him and sat down on the high bar bench.'' Give me something strong. And no, I didn't get beat up. I beat up Eric. Well not beat up. I punched him pretty good.''

Buddy's eyes widened.''Why would you do that!?''

''Because he forbit Alexander of seeing me anymore.'' Magnus said.

''Really?''

''Yes, Alec called me and told me he can't see me anymore and when I went there Alec was alone in their bedroom under te blankets sobbing. And when Eric came back I decided to punch him because he is being ridiculous and unfair.'' Magnus explained and took the drink what Buddy made him while he told him.''But don't think I'll leave it here. I'll see Alexander tomorrow at the gym and then we will talk things trough.''

''Don't you remember? He got fired.'' Buddy said casually.

''What!?'' Magnus yelped.'' He didn't tell me anything about getting fired! How the hell am I gonna communicate with him now!?''

''Maybe you shouldn't. Give them a little space to sort this out.'' If only look could kill Buddy would be lying on the floor.''I mean, that... Give them just some space dude.''

''No, I'll fight Alec back to me. I'm his best friend! We love each others!''

''But you are just his friend, Eric is his boyfriend, they have been together god knows how long.''

''Why are you defending him? He is making Alec fucking miserable!'' Magnus yelled at him. How the hell could Buddy think that what Eric was doing was okay.

'But how would you feel if you had boyfriend and his best friend would be all over him and kissing him on the mouth!?'' Buddy yelled back.

Magnus looked him in silence a little while, not that he didn't have nothing to say. But it took him a little while to realize something.''I kissed Alec when I was here with my date. You saw us... Your girlfriend is Eric's cousin... You are the reason of this! This is all your fucking fault!''

''I'm Eric's friend and it's my duty to tell him if his boyfriend is being unfaithful!''

''He was not being unfaithful! I kissed him ! He didn't do anything wrong! You have no rights to mess with things that don't belong to you you fucker!'' Magnus yelled and he got up and hit the table with his fists.

''I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.'' Buddy said with annoyed voice.

''Fine.'' Mangus said and picked up the glass he drank and dropped it on the floor.''Fuck you.''

Magnus didn't want anything to do with Buddy ever again. He ruined everything. It was just a fucking simple friend to friend kiss. It ment nothing. He just wanted to make his date jealous.

But it did ment something more to him. He had been in love with Alec sence he met him. He had fallen for those blue eyes. And he had been disappointed when he found out Alec had a boyfriend. But he still decided that he wanted to get to know him. He just waited that if Alec would maybe break up with his boyfriend then he could make his move and he could be all his, but that didn't happen and in one point he actually thought about cutting Alec away from his life when all hope was lost that if he would ever break up with him. But then he just couldn't live without Alec anymore. He became a part of his everyday life. It wasn't so hard to become Alec's best friend because that time when they met Alec didn't have friends. He just had Eric and his family.

And now if he could just change Alec's mind about this... They could see each others. And if he'll be lucky. Alec will break up with Eric and Alec could come live with him.

_I am terrible person... _Magnus thought and face palmed to himself. Of course he wanted the best for Alec, but if the best would be with him... That would be amazing. He could stop sleeping around with random guys to forget Alec and he coud be truly happy.

He was lonely. It didn't mean anything to him when his one night stands slept in his place, but it wasn't really the warmth he wanted. They were all strangers to him. He wanted Alec. No one else. Well Chairmen slept in his bed next to him when it was cold. But well... He is not human. Can't cuddle and kiss a cat that would be creepy.

Magnus smiled a little. Do you ever have those moments when you think about something, deep in your mind and then when you wake up in the reality you have no idea what you were thinking? Magnus just had that feeling.

_Ring Ring _

Magnus pick up his phone and looked who was calling.

It was Eric.

_What the fuck...?_

* * *

**Hope you liked it.  
**

**It was a little short I know, I'm sorry about that too I wrote this in about two hours with bad internet.**

**The next one will be longer I promise. **

**These Magnus chapters are not gonna be so many, I started this story thinking that I will only write in Alec's POV. **

**I hope I can get some reviews! **


	8. Mother's are the best support

**Hellooo!  
**

**I knoooow... Sowwy. **

**I have no excuse. I was lazy. **

**Thank you so much for your patience and reviews and follows and favorites. You guys are the best.  
**

**Thank you Intoxic. **

**But I hopye you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

''What do you want? Didn't I make perfectly clear, that I will hate you forever, and I'll kick your assif I ever see you again?'' Magnus answered aggressively.

''I don't want to see you near Alec ever again. I will personally kill you if you come to our door ever again. I will rip off your balls and feed them to you, and when you shit them out, I will rub it in your face.'' Eric hissed and before he hung up, he added. ''And if you ever try something, like taking him away from me, I will take out your eye balls with a spoon and shove them up to your ass.''

Magnus slowly lowered the phone from his ear. Something was definitely off with that guy. No one, who's right in his mind, says something like that. Something inside that man's head snapped. He wanted to march right back there and take Alec and Church away from that sicko. But he couldn't just march right in there.

So he has to prove somehow that Eric was crazy. He never acted like this before. Dear lord, Magnus hadn't even heard him swear before. Maybe he'll call another time and then he'll record it.

He has to warn Alec, with an email or something, to watch out.

_Because I will kill him if he does something to Alec..._ He thought.

''Magnus!'' He heard loud squeak behind him.

He turned around, and saw his ex-girlfriend running to him, with a big grin on her face.

''What do you want now? I'm not gonna give you any money, if that's what you want.'' Magnus said immediately.

She tried to look offended but failed miserably. ''How could you even think, that all I want from you is money? I want you. Do you wanna go to my place and have a little quickie?''

''For the hundredth time, no.'' Magnus started to walk away from her, but she followed. ''Go away woman. I have enough to worry now, I don't need your drama as well!''

''What could be more important to you than me?'' She asked and pointed at herself.

''Alexander.'' Magnus muttered so quietly, that he didn't think Camille could hear it.

''What's wrong with him now?'' She sighed. ''You know. He tried to kill me. He knew I didn't have any water with me in the gym and he still trained me like a psycho. I'm glad he got fired. Oh is that it? He got fired so now he is crying to you about it?''

Magnus had enough of this. He turned around to Camille, and faced her. ''Shut the fuck up. I'm this close for hitting you right now.'' He hissed so viciously, so she backed down and walked away.

Magnus was relieved that she had left. He needed to be alone right now and there is nothing else where he can be alone than his own home. He headed towards there, thinking about, how he can get Alec away from Eric, so Alec would be with Magnus.

_ Am I a terrible human? I'm plotting that I'll take my best friend away from his boyfriend, whom he loves very much. If only he loved me... I would never do this to him and I would treat him like he was the most precious thing on earth. But he already is the most precious thing on earth to me._ Magnus thought to himself.

He was thinking about, how his life would look like, if he was dating Alec. It would be so much better. Better than his one night stands, whom names he didn't even remember anymore. There had been so many...

And before he knew, he was in front of his house. It was a big building, maybe thirteen floors or so. And he lived on the thirteenth floor, which of course wasn't called that. They called it the fourteenth floor, because number thirteen is unlucky. But who cares actually what it's called, it's always really thirteenth. And Magnus sometimes really thought there was something off with that floor. So many disappointments in his life, and he only blamed the floor he was living on.

Magnus stepped out of the elevator and went inside his apartment. In the minute he opened the door his white cat, Chairman, tried to slip out. Magnus was used to it, so he caught him right away and carried him back inside. One time when Magnus had left the window open that stupid cat had gone out from there and was walking outside the building, on the ledge. He was sure then, that the cat will fall and die. But the feline jumped into Magnus's arms, before it could happen. Since then he keeps his windows closed.

''What do you want now, stupid cat?'' Magnus asked when Chairman rubbed himself on Magnus's legs.'' You have food there. If you don't like it, it's your problem. I'm not giving you anymore food until you eat that.''

Somehow the cat always knows, what Magnus is talking about, and he walked away.

''Magnus?'' He was startled by this voice. _Who the hell was that..?_

''Who is there?'' Magnus asked carefully and went silently to the kitchen, and grabbed a knife.

''It's me darling.'' Magnus heard again a female voice, that belonged to his mother.

Magnus sighed out with a relief and put the knife away. He walked to his bedroom only to find his mother cleaning his room. "What are you doing here!? You scared me half dead!?''

''Sorry, but you didn't answer your door, so I came in with my spare key, I told you, I'll come today, right?'' She said.

''I don't remember.'' His mother looked at him and smiled, her green eyes sparkling. She was beautiful and Magnus couldn't understand how she was still a single. She had Asian features, not so strongly, because only her mother was an Asian, and her dad was from America. She had dark hair, that just hit her shoulders. She was in a very good shape, as for a woman in her age. Not that she was old or something, but she could have been worst. Magnus loved her eyes, they fit perfectly her face. They were so unusual for Asian people to have, because her mom did have those too.

''I told you I was coming today. I called you yesterday.'' She frowned. ''Did you forgot?''

''Yes I forgot. do you know I just almost shit my pants when I heard you calling me for fun?'' Magnus snapped.

''Is something wrong?'' She asked and walked to his son. ''And don't lie to me. I know when you're lying, you do that weird eyebrow thing.''

''Something did happen. It's about Alec.'' Magnus started, walking to sit on the bed. His mother sat beside him.

He told his mother everything what had happened. How he and Alec were very close, but his mom already knew about his and Alec's relationship. So he told how he kissed Alec to make the other boy jealous. He told about Buddy and his connections with Alec's boyfriend and how Eric didn't let them see each other's anymore. And he told about the call from Eric.

''Oh sweetie, it's gonna be alright.'' His mom said to him and rubbed his back to calm him down.

''I really hope so. Help me get him back mom. You know how much I love him.'' Magnus begged his mother like a little child.

''I don't know baby. If Alexander is happy with Eric...''

''But Eric is mentally ill!'' Magnus yelled.

''We'll wait and see what happens sweetie. Maybe he'll choose you.'' His mom said and hugged him tightly. ''Maybe Alec will come to you on his own.''

* * *

**I hope you liked it!  
**

**Sorry it was still a little short. **

**I try to post next one sooner. **

**Reviews would be nice. **

**And can someone tell me about TID. I don't understand that relationship between Will Jem and Tessa. Were they like all dating with each others? But Will and Jem are parabatais right? But if Tessa was with both of them... This is so confusing. **

**If someonw could tell me I would be grateful. **


	9. Acting all cold

**Helloo! **

**Sorry itäs been so long. I tryto be faster. **

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and fallows and favorites. And thanks for explaining that Tessa/Jem/Will thing :D**

**Thank you meishPV for editing this. **

**So I decided to start answering to your reviews, I think that's kind of nice thing to do when you waist 5 minutes to read and review this story. I'll andwer to 4 reviews in every chapter to come :)**

**arnangela:Thank you so much it's nice to hear you guys like my stories. I'm trying to update faster but school is on the way :/**

**Hotcisawesome: Yup, I decided to erite Magnus's mother in this too so she could be there to comfort him and be there for him. I'm planning on writing more of his mother and his family. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Love-Ice-Rose: I know right! But this is only the start, the worst is coming ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

** : I haven't decided yet what to do with Eric. I guess I'll just decide it when I write. But he is not gonna get away with it. I can promise you that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I hope you'll like this!  
**

* * *

Alexander Lightwood's almost perfect life had turned to his worst nightmare in just a blink of an eye. He had lost his best friend, his job and his boyfriend turned into a totally different person. He wanted nothing more than to his life back to the way how it was five days ago.

Eric tried so hard to be the best boyfriend to him. He cleaned the whole house, he made dinner to them, and he fed Church and bought him presents. If he was in a different situation he would be amused by now, probably smiling from the adorable actions he got from his boyfriend. Eric really tried hard it was almost adorable. But Alec still can't forgive him now, if ever. But he still tried to be nice for Eric out of courtesy. Alec can somehow understand why he did it, but it was still wrong.

He heard some ruffling sound coming from the door and he immediately knew who was on the other side. ''Hi, I'm home!'' Eric yelled as he stepped inside the house and slammed the front door close.

Alec was sitting on the couch and watching TV, he didn't even look at Eric's direction when he came to say hello with a kiss to his forehead. They hadn't kiss since the incident. Eric kept trying but Alec always tilted his head on the opposite direction to avoid his attempts.

''So, what's new?'' Eric asked him cheerfully. ''Did you go to that job interview?''

''No.''

''Why?'' Eric asked curiously. ''Want something to drink?''

''I didn't feel like it. And by the way Church is gonna have babies this week.'' Alec shrugged in reply.

''But it's already Thursday. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?''

''I didn't feel like it. Go buy something to the kittens.'' Alec said to him.

He heard Eric sigh and then he walked in front of him.''This has to stop. I love you Alec, please stop this.'' Eric plead to him, desperation and agony written all over his face. Alec turned to finally looked at him with a blank expression.

''What? Our relationship? Yes I would like to.'' Alec said, he knew he was breaking Eric's heart and that hurt him too, since he still loved him.

Eric got down on his knees and stared at Alec with big teary eyes. ''Please Alec, I love you. I can't do this without you. I love you so much. Don't leave me. I know I've done everything wrong but I'm begging you. I love you I love you I love you. Please...''

Even though Alec was mad at him, he flinched at Eric's pleading voice. He may wanted to hurt him for what he did but he also had a heart. It was breaking to see his boyfriend in a desperate state. ''Okay okay, get up. I'm not going to leave you. But I can't forgive you that easily. You took away one of the most important person in my life.''

''I know baby, it's just that I . . . I don't know what to do.''

''Trust me. I want you and Magnus, Eric. I am grown man. I could just leave and go to Magnus if I wanted to.''

''I know you could. But you haven't, which proved that you chose me before Magnus. That means a lot to me.''

''I need some air.'' Alec said in excuse, he couldn't look Eric in the eyes. ''Before you say anything. I am not going to see Magnus. I just need fresh air.''

Eric was tried to protest by opening his mouth, but no words came out. He finally sighed in defeat and gave him the permission to leave. "Okay."

_Damn right that's okay._ Alec thought as he walked right out of the door.

As he walked on the streets he was walking like a zombie. He didn't have definite destination to walk for, he just let his two feet walked wherever it want. His hair was a mess, his eyes were dull as he watched all those happy couples and friends and families smiling and hugging, some couples were arguing. But among all of them one family caught his attention and he found the most interesting. The father was holding his daughter up on his shoulders as the mother was walking on behind them just to be there to catch the girl if will fall.

Alec smiled at the couple as the memories of his childhood started to resurface on his mind. When he was a little boy and he was walking with his mother on the streets he would always watch the people who were passing them; and when he saw a happy family he would always tell his mother this is what he wants when he will become older. He wants to have a wife by his side, their tiny little children surrounding them while he was carrying a little baby in his arms. That was his goal till he met Eric, everything was going just fine until he met Eric. Stupid Eric with his stupid eyes and beautiful face and great attitude.

Stupid Magnus with his stupid flirting and his stupid thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he bumped into someone.  
''I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.'' Alec said, his cheeks warmed up, until he looked up and saw who he bumped into. His eyes widened and left him speechless. His throat dried and he felt like his face went all white. He was in shock and he couldn't move or look anywhere else.

''Alexander Lightwood. I thought I would never see you again. But this is pleasure.'' The man said to him and waited for an answer, but he got none. ''You are probably wondering how I am here. But I got out of the prison. I am a free man now and I'm living in this beautiful city and I have job as a personal trainer.''

Alec couldn't comprehend what he was saying about and continued to stare him in shock. He still couldn't form a sentence to him.

''Here.'' Man said and took out a little piece of paper from his pocket and putted it in Alec's hand. ''Give me a call sometime if you want to do something.''  
And with a wink, the man turned around and walked away.

Alec was still frozen, his head throbbing and hurt like hell as his mind was screaming with questions_ 'How did he find me? Did he track me down? What does he want from me? What? Why? Why?'_

The man he just met was his ex-lover, Cameron. He had an affair with him a few years ago but he didn't tell anything to Eric about it. He felt guilty about his betrayal and he was afraid what Eric would say. It was very selfish of him and he couldn't help but think that what Eric did to him was his payback for what he did.

He met Cameron when he came to the gym asking for a job, but he didn't have a degree to become personal trainer. Mrs. Fray ordered him to train Cameron. And that was where it all began. They spent more and more time together in the gym and outside, just the two of them. It started when Alec found out Cameron was gay and Cameron found out he was gay. And first they had very long hugs and then little kisses on cheek and then the mouth, and then they were in bed all sweaty and naked before they noticed.

It only lasted for three months before Alec noticed that what he was doing to Eric was horrible. Cameron always knew he had a boyfriend, but that didn't matter to him. He just wanted to be with Alec. But that turned out to be a bad thing for Alec. Cameron became possessive. He didn't let Alec go from his hold that easily, to go home to Eric. He wanted him all to himself. And when Alec tried to break up with him because he decided to be with Eric, Cameron flipped. He drugged him and tied him and locked him in his closet. For days he was there. He just got few sips of water and bread. That was his worst nightmare and no one was looking for him. He told his family he was having a vacation with Eric and he told Eric he was on vacation with his family. Magnus was the only one who knew about the affair with Cameron and everything about their relationship and how Cameron had changed differently before they met. And he was the one who saved him. He had come to Cameron's place in the middle of Cameron trying to have his wicked ways with then Cameron went to the court and was imprisoned for keeping a hostage over 24 hours and for using illegal drugs and for raping. But somehow he only got few years in prison. He didn't even know how he managed to be free. But it was revealed that he got locked up for that time.

When he came home he acted like everything was alright. He didn't show anything to Eric. He didn't sleep with Eric for like two months, because he was afraid that it would hurt and Eric would do the same thing what Cameron did. But when he visited Magnus he was crying his eyes out, but despite of everything, with Magnus he felt the safest. It was nice. But now he didn't have that safe heaven anymore.

He wanted to call Cameron and tell what he thinks about him. That he was not the same Alec Cameron had abused before. He now had the strength and courage to fight him. But he couldn't do that, he would get in trouble.

He knew this was not going to end well.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Didn't see that coming did you?**

**Isn't Cmaeron a dick?  
**

**Are you gonna feel different about Alec now? **

**But there is gonna be some malec in the next one and I have already started to write it ;) **

**Reviews would be nice. **

**Love you! **


	10. Confession

**Hello! **

**This has not been edited by anyone because I can't find herr in my messages or with search so I just decided to post this already. **

**So sorry if there is miskates in it. I still hope you can understand some of it. **

**I'm such a weirdo, I want other writers to update soon, but I take like month when I get anything done...**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and favorites and followers! **

**Hotcisawesome: I know Cameron should have more years in jail, but then I should have made Alec and Magnus older. Yep Alec is not that innocent in this story. I wanted to make him darker and a little different past than anyone else had made. Well I don't know if anyone else has ever made this kind of past to Alec. I haven't at least ever read fanfiction like this. **

**ChocolateWriter: This chapter is full of Malec so I hope you are gonna like it. I love making these kind of characters like Cameron. I'm not gonna give him a happy ending and I don't know about Eric yet. Sorrryyyy. **

**Poopsie Pie: No I don't think if that is a word :D. But Who cares anyways. I want to stab Cameron too, I don't know maybe that'll happen ;)**

**LostSoul1234: Alec is gonna leave Eric. This is Malec story. Eric is gonna get even creepier. :O**

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

Magnus was sitting on his couch with Chairmen laying next to him. He couldn't think nothing else but to think about Alec. Alec Alec Alec. And his picture in his mind.

''Mrow!'' Chairmen meowed next to him. He flinched a little. He didn't know that cat could make so loud noise.

''What do you want? I already fed you.'' Magnus asked watching his cat who was looking back at him with his little blue eyes.''Your kittens are gonna look weird you know? You look like a white over grown rat and Church is bigger than some dogs.''

''Mrow!'' He meowed again and jumped off of the couch and walked somewhere to eat.

_Buzz Buzz _

''What do they want now?'' Magnus moaned and got up and walked slowly to his door.''Who is it?''

''I-It's m-me.'' Magnus heard weak voice from the other line, but he could recognize that voice anywhere.

''Alexander, what are you doing here?'' Magnus asked. He was surprised to hear his voice.

''Let me up?'' Alec asked.

''Yes of course.'' Magnus buzzed him up. It didn't take long when Alec was knocking on his door.

Magnus found Alec from the other side. He looked terrible, he wore his too big clothes with holes in them and food or some dirt. He looked like he hadn't sleep in few days and his eyes were puffed and red and fresh tears were hanging on his chin.

Magnus took his hand and lead him in.

''Oh sweetie what's wrong?'' Magnus asked stoking his arm.

''I-I met him... I.. He... Is back... C-Cameron.'' Alec stuttered.

Magnus's eyes went wide.''He didn't do anything to you did he?'' Magnus asked and looked Alec all way around and checked him from any injuries.

''N-No.. H-He got my j-job at the g-gym. H-he live-s he-re now.''

Alec was totally terrified. And who could blame him.

''What does Eric say about this? You being here I mean.'' Magnus asked. He didn't want to make things worse. Not now when Eric is a little... Yeah.

''I didn't t-tell him I'm he-here.'' Alec said, he came closer to Magnus and pressed himself against him. Magnus immediately wrapped his hands protectively around him.

''It'll be okay. Do you want to spend the night?'' Magnus asked.

Alec nodded a little and buried his face in Magnus's shoulder.

''Do you want me to call Eric and tell him you are here?''

''No!'' Alec yelled and leaned away so he could see Magnus's face.''He can't know I'm here.''

''Okay. Shh sweetie lets go to bed.''

''But it's only seven o'clock.''

''You need long night sleep. Now. Let's go.'' Magnus said and walked Alec to his bed and started to undress him. Alec yelped a little when Magnus started to unbuckle his pants.''Is this okay?''

''Umm... Sure.'' Alec blushed and looked away.

_Oh how I want to kiss you. _Magnus thought as he was looking at Alec.

Alec kicked his pants down and jumped on to the bed what made Magnus chuckle.

''Are you coming?'' Alec asked under the covers.

''I think it's a little too early for me to sleep.'' Magnus smiled to him.

''I'm not sleeping if you won't come with me.'' Alec said, until Magnus got to say anything Alec was already on his feet again and took the hem of Magnus's shirt and started to lift.

Magnus was staring at him the whole time. He was so beautiful.

''Why are you staring at me?'' Alec asked with a big smile.

''I don't know. I like watching you. You are pretty.'' Magnus smiled back.

''You are pretty too.'' Alec said him back.

Magnus started to caress Alec's cheeks with his hands. He moved one to the back of Alec's neck and down his back and his sides. And then suddenly pulled Alec toward him and smashed their lips together into a gentle kiss.

He had been wiating for doing this so many years. He just wanted to throw him into the bed and make love to him like no tomorrow. But he couldn't do that, he knew. And that kiss was wrong too. But he couldn't resist. Alec looked so cute. And he was kissing him back.

It was perfect, Magnus felt like they were ment to be together forever. His lips felt so right against Alec's soft and full lips. He tasted a little salty because of the tears but it was good. 9

Then Alec froze and he pulled away.

''I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that.'' Magnus apologized.''Are you totally freaked out?''

Alec shook his head. He didn't look him.

''Why won't you look at me?'' Magnus asked.

''I can't. I-I'm with Eric. But I... This is so wrong...'' Alec talked to Magnus but it almost sounded like he was talking to himself.

''Shh, calm down baby. I know it's wrong. But I've been in love with you since I met you. You caught my eyes at the gym immediately and I knew I wanted you to be mine. But when I realized you were with Eric... I still wanted to be close to you and if that was possible by being your friend. Okay, it's fine for me.'' Magnus sighed at the end, he talked so fast he didn't know if he was breathing then. But then he looked at Alec. He was just staring at him with tear dropping down his cheek. Magnus wiped it off with his thumb and caressed Alec's cheek and Alec leaned into his touch and smiled a little.''I'm a bit straight forward aren't I?''

Alec opened his mouth to say something but in a while nothing came out of his mouth.

''I-I-I...'' Alec started and he probably would have continued his stuttering for the whole night.

''Calm down honey.'' Magnus chuckled.''Slowly, don't push yourself.''

Alec nodded and breathed in and out slowly.''I didn't know that you felt that way about me... I don't know what to say actually...''

''You kissed me back didn't you?'' Magnus asked. He hoped that ment something when he kissed him back and not just because it's what you usually do when someone kisses you.

Alec nodded. ''I've done many awful things to Eric...''

''What does that mean?'' Magnus asked.

''It means that I love you.'' Alec said to him, he smiled a little. The most beautiful smile ever. ''Since the day I met you I knew you were gonna be trouble. But I still wanted you to be close. I feel safe around you.''

''Then what is stopping us?!''Magnus yelled, his lips were now on the biggest smile ever seen.''You can move here! You can bring Church and we can live together! Or we can run away. I don't care I just want you.''

''I can't do that to Eric. Magnus please can you understand.'' Alec pleaded.

''Yes you can. But I have to tell you something about Eric. I think he's gone a little crazy or something.'' Magnus started and sat down and pulled Alec down with him. And he told everything what Eric had said to him. He didn't left anything out of it. And he told how he thinks Alec should stay away from him.

''You are just making that up because you don't like him.'' Alec said suspiciously.

''Have I ever told you a lie Alexander?'' He did talk the truth, he had never ever lied to Alec about anything, not even about how many drinks he had had.

''No.''

''So leave him. Come with me. We could be happy. You are the one for me. I will treat you like a prince. I love you. I will never do anything to you that would hurt you somehow.'' Magnus grabbed Alec's hands on his own and looked straight into Alec's eyes and smiled with hope shining from his eyes.

''I don't know... I do want to be with you but I don't want to hurt Eric.'' Alec said to him.

''You have to think about yourself. What do you want. Who do you see yourself with in the future? Me or him? I have told you how I feel for you. I can't take it back and I can't stay here if you choose him. It'll be too painful...''

''I have to think.'' Alec said and stormed out. He was already out of the building before Magnus even got himself up from the bed.

Magnus screamed from frustration and collapsed on the bed.

_Did I just mess up everything...?_

* * *

**I hope you likd this! **

**I'll try post sooner, but I haven't even started the next chapter. **

**I don't know how long this is gonna be, because I haven't even started it yet. **

**But I have so much to still write, Isabelle haven't been in this yet, Max, Clary, Simon, Alec's parents and I have to write the wedding.  
**

**I have been watching Once Upon A Time. Do you guys like that show? I looooove it. And especially Captain Hook ;)  
**

**Enought of that, I would liike to hear if you liked this story so review.  
**

**And I'll be back soon:)**


	11. Punch

**Helloooo evryone and Merry ****Christmas! **

**Sorry it's been so long again. **

**Thank you Daime Guiral for editing this**

**Thank you for all your reviews and follows and favorites to every story of mine. **

**Love-Ice-Rose: Yeah right! That's what I've been thinking too. Thanks for your review**

**to lazy to log in: I didn't quite understand your question but sure. Thanks for your review. **

**LostSoul1234: Here is the next chapter for you and it is indeed Alec's Pov. Thanks for your review**

**blacknblu30: I promise they are gonna figure it out. I don't know if its gonna be soon or is it gonna lead to good or bad. ;) Thanks for your review. **

**I hope you'll like this. **

* * *

Alec stormed out from Magnus' apartment after the incident happened. When he was out he quickly released a heavy sigh, allowing the gentle breeze of the wind to seep through his body to calm his breathing and to gather his thoughts.

_Did I really just did that? Why did I said that?_Those questions were running around on Alec's head as the realization dawned on him. He didn't know what to think anymore. He was so happy that Magnus felt the same way for him. As much as the thought of being Magnus was exciting, it was also terrifying. He could never imagine a life with Magnus, as a couple. What if they wouldn't work? They would break up and then he would lose his best friend. Not only he would lose his best friend but he would also gave Eric up for nothing.

_Ah. Eric_ Alec flinched as he thought of his boyfriend. This was another major issue he had to face. He wondered how Eric would react if he left him for Magnus. He bet it would be in a total disaster. And, what Magnus said about Eric, he didn't believe it one bit. Eric would never do that. He was too nice. It was impossible to even think about.

**_Ring Ring Ring._**

The ringing of his phone startled him and interrupted him from his thoughts. He picked out the phone from his pocket and stared at the screen to know who was calling him. Eric.  
He pressed the call button to answer his call.

''Hi, I'm on my way home. Don't worry about it.'' Alec said before Eric could ask him anything, particularly about his whereabouts.

''Oh... That was actually what I was calling you for. See you soon. Love you!''

''See you.'' Alec replied as he hung up the phone immediately. Now he was gonna figure something out... He didn't even bother saying 'I love you' back to Eric...

Oh shit!

He was taking the steps slowly as he go nearer and nearer to their apartment. He was kind of afraid to go and face Eric. He knew Eric would suspect that he had gone to Magnus. He did smelled like Magnus.

When he finally reached the last step he opened the door inside. When the door was opened, Church immediately stumbled her way through the door to get out. But luckily Alec caught her before she could sneak out.

''What have I told you about running away?'' Alec asked his cat as he carried her and placed her on her nest.  
''You can't go out running around when you're gonna have babies.'' Church finally settled down and Alec stood up to go to his bedroom to change his clothes. But what he found from the bed was kind of shocking.

Eric was lying on the bed, completely naked. He had roses beside him next to a bucket where the wine and several bottles were place. Alec noticed he was also holding a little black box on his hand he was wearing a big smile on his lips.

''Hello Alec.'' Eric greeted him as he stood from the bed and started to walk towards him.

''What are you doing?'' Alec asked him while Eric was moving closer and closer on him.

"I would like to ask you something.'' Eric said and gave the little box to Alec. Alec frowned in confusion as he looked up at Eric questioningly. Eric just nodded then Alec decided to take it and opened it.

''What the hell?'' Alec asked as he took in the little ring on the box. The ring was a Golden one with red stripes wrapped around it. Suddenly, everything seemed to make pieces together. The rose, the wines, Eric's big smile, and the little box he was holding. He was proposing to him...

''I love you. I'm sorry for everything. But I did that just because I love you so much. And you proved me that you loved me too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. So... Will you marry me?'' Eric proposed wearing a sweet smile on his lips. Alec just stared at him with big, wide eyes. ''What do you say babe?''

''I kissed Magnus.'' Alec blurted out instead of answering his question. He found himself not being able to lie on Eric again. He cheated him again and he couldn't bear lying to him again. Not when his boyfriend was asking his hand for a lifetime.

Eric frowned and covered himself with the sheets. Just then the sweet smile on his face had disappeared and was replace with pure anger and hatred written on his face. He was now on his knees as he grabbed and pulled his own hair. He was gasping for breath and was looking everywhere else but Alec.

Alec took a few steps closer to Eric as he placed the ring on the bed and touched Eric's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.  
''Eric. Are you alright?'' Alec asked as he was carefully reading every move that Eric made.

''What do you think!?'' Eric yelled angrily as he threw the bucket with the wine to the wall. The impact was so hard that made the bucket cracked and the bottles broke into shards of pieces. Alec was startled and took a few steps back as he let go Eric. 'How would you feel when the man you love the most is making out with another man!? When you have been betrayed twice!''

Eric was now squeezing the rose on his fist so hard that it bleed as the spikes pierced through his flesh.

''Eric please let go of the rose.'' Alec said to him gently as he was staring on his bleeding hand.

''You have nothing else to say to me!? You cheated on me! Fucking twice! Do you love me at all!? Have you even loved me?!'' He yelled and threw the rose away on the floor.

''I'm sorry. Of course I love you.'' Alec told him. It was true, he did love him. But not as much as it was before ''How did you know about the first time?''

''Do you really think I'm that fucking stupid!? You were on business trips all the fucking time and when you came back you had marks on you! And you always look so fucking happy! You didn't even feel a slightest guilt about it!'' Eric finally outbursts as tears were falling on his eyes. ''You said you were on a car accident when you were on the hospital. I knew what happened to you. You are my boyfriend, I live with you. Don't you think they wouldn't tell me anything about this?!''

Alec hadn't even thought about that. God how stupid he was. Of course they would tell his boyfriend.

A moment of silence reigned between them when Eric suddenly stood up and walked towards him. Before Alec could realize what was happening, he grabbed him by the collar and found himself being harshly slammed into the wall.

''W-What are y-you doing?'' Alec couldn't help but stammered as he felt fright was slowly creeping in his body. He wanted Eric to let go of him as this particular scene was bringing up bad memories he buried a long time ago. He was really afraid he would ended up in a total wreck like what happened the day before he was hospitalized. Maybe what Magnus told him was true. Something had snapped inside his head to become this violent and very possessive.

''I'm teaching you a lesson you brat. You think you can just go around and hurt people's feelings, huh?!'' He spat against Alec's face as he tightened his grip around his neck. ''I'm gonna show you what happens if you ever do that to me again!'' Then Eric punched right to his face so hard that made Alec fell on the floor. Alec was holding his nose as he groaned in pain and looked up to Eric. But the look on Eric's face tells him that he was still so furious. And he bet he wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

''I-I'm sorry.'' Alec whispered to him as he bowed his head avoiding Eric's fuming rage.''I-I didn't mean to do that...''

Eric didn't said anything as he slowly walked out the door. Alec only heard his fading footsteps. He didn't dare to move, until he heard the door closed.

He sat on the floor for a while as he tried to calm himself and let the whole situation sunk into his mind. After a few moments only then did he allowed himself to cry as he stood up and grabbed his keys and jacket. He couldn't believe this was how his life would turn out. A total mess. With him suffering a harsh blow from his boyfriend.  
Just as he was walking towards the door he noticed Church was looking at him in her nest. In that instant he knew he had to take the cat with him. He put her collar around her neck as he took Church and took his food bag and feeding bowl with him.

When he was outside he took out his car keys and opened the door. He placed Church on his car as well as everything he took and started to drive. He really didn't know where he would go now. He just let his heart lead the way. And before he knew it he was next to his sister's house. He was greeted by a sight of Izzy outside her apartment and apparently, Isabelle noticed his presence and waved happily at him.  
Alec got out of the car and carried Church with him as he walked towards his sister. As he got closer to Isabelle's smile had faded as she stared at her brother's swollen eyes and bruised face.

''Have you been crying?'' Isabelle asked worriedly as her brother came closer.

Alec tuned around and wiped away a few tears and turned back to Isabelle.' 'No.''

''Don't lie to me!'' She snapped. ''And why is your face red?''

''Let's go inside first, please? Can you take her? I'll get her some food from my car.'' Alec pleaded as he gave Church to Isabelle and went to his car.

After he got Church's food, Alec went back inside his sister's house and took the ambiance environment engulfing him. It was beautiful like always and it smelled like parfyme.

He put down Church's food and when the cat saw it, she started to struggle in Izzy's arms until Izzy let her go. She went straight to her food and started to eat like a pig.

''What is up with him?'' Izzy asked as she watched the cat devouring her food greedily, like a starved beast.

''It's a she...'' Alec sighed.'  
'Yeah, it was a surprise to me too. She will be having kittens soon. Either today or tomorrow. Not sure yet.'' Alec said as he and Izzy went to sit on her couch. And started to talk.

''Do you wanna tell me why you are crying?'' She asked.

''No.''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''Tell me or I'll make you tell me.'' She glared playfully and raised her fist in a playful warning. But the gesture made Alec flinched just in time Isabelle noticed his negative reaction.' 'What's going on Alexander? Did you get into a fight? Your face is red and and you are crying...''

''I had a little fight with Eric...'' Alec finally confessed.

''He did that to you!?'' Isabelle yelled angrily. Isabelle was the nicest and friendliest person alive and she was always happy. But when she got angry or frustrated she could be really scary. It was as if she's turning into a demon. Her eyes got bigger as her mouth was pressed into a tight line and gritted her teeth as her jaw was clenched tightly.

''Yes...''

''He is so dead! I'm gonna fuckin kill him! I'm gonna bury his body alive and let him suffocate in the depths of hell!'' She cursed mostly to herself.

''Stop it. I deserved it...''

''What?''

''I kissed Magnus... He got angry...'' Alec mumbled.

''What?''

''Stop. You heard me. I kissed Magnus. He got angry. And he had every right to hit me. I cheated on him.'' Alec explained.

''No way.'' And just like that, Izzy's mood suddenly changed. She was now staring at him with her mouth wide open. ''I've been waiting for this day!'' She was now smiling and squealing with joy and happiness.

''What? That I will have a black eye?''

''No stupid! That you and Magnus will finally do something like this! Do you know how frustrating it is to look at the two of you! Magnus is checking you out when you're not looking and you are staring at him when he's not watching.''

''Umm...'' Alec mumbles.

''I'm not letting you go back to Eric you know?'' Isabelle said to him. ''What if you take some break to cool down. Go on a vacation, if Jocelyn would allow you to do so.''

''Yeah well..'' Alec mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck as embarrassment crept into him.''I kind of got fired.''

''Then you can stay with me.'' She suggested. No, that was a bad idea, she lives with Simon and they would do a lot of... kinky actives. There was no way he was going to bear hearing all of it or worse, stumbled and witness them acting on it. So, no thank you. ''No.''

''Jace and Clary?''

''They have all that wedding stuff I'd only be on their way all the time.''

''Mom and Dad?''

''Are you serious? I spent one weekend with them. Mom got all clingy, she wouldn't leave me alone and dad was trying to have conversation with me about you know, man stuff. Hunting and building and fighting. I can't do that again. And If I have to spend even a week in there without you guys I'm going crazy.'' All that was true, their parents were a little lost now when Max went off to collage. They were alone.

''You know what you should do. You should give them a kitten.'' She suggested with bright face like that was the best idea eve heard.

''That could be solution, but can they take care of one? That is such a big house and a kitten is so small.''

''Don't you trust them? Come on they have taken care of four kids.'' Izzy frowned. ''By the way. I'm going to make a bed for you in the guest room. Should I build some kind of nest to your cat? I don't want her to give birth in my closet or something.''

''I don't mind. She usually just sleeps next to me. I'll buy you a new sheets and mattress if she decided to give birth on the bed.'' Alec sighed.

''Okay. I'm gonna leave you right now to relax and work things out. And you are gonna think what you'll do with this Eric thing. And if you don't have anything for me when I come back I will decide for you. And I'm sure you know what it is.'' She said, stood up and left. When the door closed Alec's head was throbbing painfully as he was finding a desperate answer on the question that was bugging on his mind.

_'Okay. What should I do, What should I do?'_

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**I don't know what I should think about Alec right now. He kind of deserved it for cheating on Eric. Tell me what you think with review. **

**I was also thinking about writing Christmas one shot. I just don't know what to write when there is so many of those already with that theme. Or should I write New Years Eve one shot? **

**Tell me if you liked the chapter and about that one shot.**

**Luv U All **


	12. Birth

**THERE'S BEEN A LITTLE MIX UP. I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU THAT CHAPTER I UPLOADED FEW HOURS AGO. I WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE NOT TOO MANY PEOPLE READ IT YET, BUT THE ONES WHO DID NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN. SORT OF. THAT CHAPTER WAS NOT FINISHED YET. I'M SORRY. I'LL GIE YOU THAT SOON :)**

**Hellloo!**

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long. **

**Thank you Daime Guiral for editing. **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and followiing and favoriteing. I'm not good at English.. **

** Winter-Soul.95: Thank you so much for youe review:) ! You don't have to wait too long fot that birth thing. Just read this chapter to the end and you'll see ;)**

**Love-Ice-Rose: Okay I admit you are right. Violence is never the answer. Yep, Eric knew everything what happened to Alec, but he is little bit of a crazy person. And he is gonna be even more;) Just keep reading. Thank you so much for your review.**

**reneblond: :D I didn't think that naked thing at all. I think I forgot it. That was a good idea, I think of that more :) Thank you so much for your review. **

**Midlife-Fan: ****Okay I admit you are right. Violence is never the I agree with you. Thank you for your review.  
**

**I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"What do you have for me?'' Isabelle asked as she walked towards Alec who was sitting on the couch and biting his nails. ''It'll better be good.''

Alec shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck and tilted his head to face her. ''Umm...''

''Tsk. Wrong answer.'' Izzy replied as she wiggled her eyebrows and whistled as if she had a basketball referee whistle to grab Alec's attention.  
''You're going to ditch Eric simply because love is not violent. You'll move here for a while and sort things out with Magnus because he really cares about you. Oh, and I won't tell a thing to Magnus about Eric because I bet he is going to kill him before I could do it myself.''

''Wow and you just decided what I have to do with my life?'' Alec asked. He may be grateful that Izzy was showing his concern to him, but he was sick of her telling him what to do. This was his life and yet she always tried to decide and do things for him. When they were young Alec couldn't decide what kind of birthday cake he wanted so Isabelle told their mother that he wanted blue car cake. And Alec never had any interest on cars.

''Well, I didn't see you deciding on what to do next. You're just too scared of facing the reality! You love Magnus so be with him! He is more worthy to be with you than some stupid Eric who hit and hurt you! So please listen to me. I'm right about this. When have I ever been wrong?'' Izzy hissed as she desperately in reply as she desperately tried to convey her point to her brother.

Alec chuckled, but not because he was amused, but because of frustration. ''When did you go wrong? What about the time when you thought Clary was pregnant? When you thought that Max was dating his teacher? When Simon was just having a chat with his cousin and you thought he was cheating on you? Do I have to continue the list?'' Alec replied in annoyance. The sarcasm was obvious in his voice.

Izzy snorted and walked away from him. ''Do what you want but you know I'm right.''

'I do but I don't want you to know about it.' Alec thought as he glared at her. Sometimes he really hated his sister for being so nosy in his private life. He ignored her as he got up and went to get his coat and car keys.

''Look after Church! I'll go get my stuff.'' Alec said before he walked out of the door. Izzy yelled something back but he didn't catch what she was saying as the door closed.

While Alec was driving to his house his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts and found himself debating with his inner self.  
_'What if I'll just give Eric another chance? I kind of deserved that punch.'_  
_'But I can't, love should never be violent.'_ his inner self argued back.  
_'But what if Eric just got carried away with the heat of the moment? He should be by himself again and he'll realize his own mistake.'_  
_'But think about it Alec. He knew what you've done all along and he's been holding back himself. His emotions had pent up and he finally outburst during your last conversation. It means that was really how he felt. He wanted to hurt you for hurting him.'_  
'_Enough of this Alec. You're stressing yourself. Just have a break and don't think about all of this fiasco as of the moment. Go back to Izzy's home and have a nice sleep. Have some rest so that you can think this through and you'll figure out what to do tomorrow.'_  
_'No Isabelle would kill me. It's like ripping of an old bandage. It hurt a little at first but you gotta do it. '_ His other side continued to argue.  
He was too preoccupied having his internal battle that he didn't notice he already arrived at Eric's house. That house was technically his, though Eric was just living in there. Never had he even offered to pay something, not even water or electric bills.

''Oh god.'' Alec sighed when he noticed Eric's car in the parking lot. This was not going to end well.

He locked his car and walked towards the house. He was walking slowly as he got closer to the fourth floor, as if prolonging the inevitable confrontation would save him. When he was there he dig his pockets trying to find his keys but to no avail. _'Fuck!'_ He mentally cursed himself when he realized he forgot to get his keys. Now, he didn't have any choice but to buzz in their apartment. So much for his plan to grab his things and leave the apartment quietly.

Buzz Buzz

In no time the door opened and Eric stood in front of him. He looked kind of pathetic. The sheets were wrapped around his body and his eyes were puffed and red.

''Alec. I didn't think I would see you again anymore.'' He said as he stood aside in Alec's location.

''Don't worry. After this you won't see me again, ever. I'm just here to get my stuff. If you still want to stay here you're gonna pay my rent or you'll buy this house. You are not living here for free anymore.'' He tried to be harsh and cold to him but he refused to look on his eyes because he knew breaking up with him would make it harder.

''I'm so sorry babe I never meant to hit you! I just- I lost control and I lashed out. I'm so sorry, I love you! I didn't mean it. Please give me another chance! I love you Alec!'' Eric followed Alec as he walked to their bedroom and grabbed his suitcase. He starred grabbing his clothes and put it on the suitcase.

''Please say something! Please don't leave me! You're the only one I ever had! What am I gonna do when you leave me? I don't have siblings nor parents like you do! I don't have relatives nor friends! I'm all alone! Please don't do this to me! Please!'' Eric pleaded as he landed on the floor crying. He sobbed as tears started to flow in his eyes. Alec still didn't say anything and didn't look at him. He knew if he did that, it would make him stay. ''It was only one mistake! You cheated on me twice! One mistake! Please forgive me! I love you so much!''

Alec continued packing his things as he ignored his pleas. Now he was on the bathroom getting all his shaving stuff and cologne. Now he was happy he didn't have much of personal stuff. Only clothes, bathroom stuff, few books, alarm clock and painting from living room. Oh and his photo album. The whole time he was collecting his things Eric was following behind him and pleading his feelings to Alec about how sorry he was for everything.

''Mail me what do you want to with the apartment. Goodbye.'' Alec said as he opened the door and stepped out of his apartment.

''No... Please...''

''You have Celene, don't whine.'' Alec finally allowed his own tears to shed as he closed the door. They had been together for so long and Eric was always there for him.  
'What am I gonna do without him?' Was the only thing running on his head. He was thinking how his life would drastically change . His old, safe and comfortable life was long gone and now he didn't know what lies ahead. It was a little scary, yet exciting. He could finally try things out with Magnus.

He was a little worried about Eric, though. Eric really had no one on his side. Celene was his sister but they hadn't talked to each other for more than six years. Celene didn't like Alec and when Eric didn't break up with Alec she stopped talking to him. So he really had no one, and Alec felt bad for him. But that kind thing wasn't his burden to carry on anymore.

Ring Ring

His thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone.

''Hello.''

''Your fucking cat is giving birth! What am I gonna do!?'' Izzy's cries came from the other line as Alec hissed at the sharpness of her voice.

''What?''

''She is giving birth! What am I gonna do!?'' She repeated.

''Where is she? Is she on a soft surface?'' Alec asked and threw his suitcase on the back seat of the car. Not a minute later he opened the driver's seat as he started to roar the engine into life.

''She is on my bed!'' She yelled. ''She build a fucking nest there from my faux fur jacket! She dragged that jacket there and laid on top of it!''

''Okay calm down. Make sure she is fine and nothing stays stuck in there. I'll go pick up a veterinarian on my way and come straight there.'' Alec told her and hang up before she had the chance to complain.

He didn't' know any vet and he thought no one would come to his house in such a short notice. But who could blame him? He loved his cat. He would do anything for his cat to have a normal delivery and to keep her kittens safe.

So he drove right to the vet he visited when he got to know Church was a girl. Charlotte.

''Sir you can't park there. Please remove your car immediately.'' The receptionist girl greeted as she came on the highway.

''Is Charlotte working today?'' Alec immediately asked. As if he didn't heard the receptionist' complaint.

''Yes, but her shift ended a few minutes ago. Who are you and Why are you looking for her?'' She asked suspiciously.

''Can you get her? I need her, my cat is giving birth.'' He said as he hit the table. ''I don't know what to do! My sister is in there now and the cat is giving birth in her bed! Please can you please get her!?''

''You don't need to be so loud sir. I'll go get her. Amanda! Can you replace me while I go get Charlotte.'' She hissed in annoyance as she stood up from her desk.

She jogged away from Alec's sight as he just waited for someone or something or nothing at all.

When he waited he finally started to take notice of his surroundings. Everyone were staring at him like he was crazy person. Well he couldn't really blame them. He did, after all, made a scene in the hall. And just as he realized this he turned red and looked down so no one could see his face.  
''Hey, you were that... That guy who thought his cat was male wasn't you?'' Suddenly he heard pretty familiar voice coming in front of him.

''Yeah, and now she is giving birth in my sisters bed, so can you please help me? I can pay anything you want.'' Alec asked a bit awkwardly.

''How would I know that you are not just some pervert trying to get me to go with you so you can kidnap, kill, rape me or something?'' She asked.

That was very good point. Of course she didn't trust him. He was just some stranger who is asking her to go with him. That would be very suspicious in anyone's eyes.

''Sorry, of course you don't trust me.'' Alec said to her.'' Just tell me what I have to do.''

''Nothing. Just make sure she doesn't kill any of them.'' Charlotte said. ''She can do it on her own. and you can't sell them until they are ten weeks old.''

''Ok.'' Alec said and walked away. All his actions went in vain.

Alec cursed himself as he walked back to the car only to find that there was ticket on the windshield. He looked at the ticket. 20 dollars. He crumpled the paper in his fists and threw it away. He saw that 'ticket woman' on another car giving it a ticket too. He wanted to go there and yell at her, but his sister was home with his cat and he had to go there before she would pass out.

He got back into the car and quickly drove off. He put his car into a speeding limit so that the ticket woman won't attempt the same actions again. But what the hell.

When he got to his sister's house there was another car parked in front of the house. It was Magnus's car. His blush resurfaced once again as he thought if he should go inside after all.

_Ring_

He picked up his phone and before he even got to say hello Isabelle was yelling at him. ''What the hell are you doing out there! You better come in or I'll come and get you myself!''

Without a reply I hanged up and parked my car next to Magnus's. I took my bag from the back seat and I walked to the door very slowly. When I finally got to the door I looked for the keys and opened the door as I peeked in. I heard my sister talking and Magnus's voice too.

I threw my bag on the couch and walked towards the living room.

Okay. It was a pretty odd view. Isabelle was sitting on a chair next to the bed and she looked like she was about to throw up. While Magnus was sitting on the bed and digging his nails. Church was on the middle of the bed and she had already three little kittens next to her as they make little noises around the room.

Isabelle noticed me watching on the door. ''Finally you are here. What took you so long and where is the vet?'' She asked.

''Umm... She kind of didn't want to come with me. She thought I would have kidnapped her or killed her or something.'' I said looking at Isabelle the whole time or my cat. Anywhere but Magnus. ''Is she gonna have more?''

''Yeah, Magnus said she was gonna have two or one.'' She told him when she pointed at Church's stomach what was still pretty big. ''I called him here because you were at Eric's and I got freaked out. Aren't they gross?''

I nodded. She had had one white and very small kitten and two grayish who were a little big bigger in the palm of her hands.  
And she was pushing another one out at the moment. It was the grossest thing ever.

''I'm so happy I'm not girl.'' I said and turned around so I didn't have to look at the scene.

''Shut up.'' Izzy snapped. ''You are gonna give me another bed. No. I'll take that bed from the guest room and you are gonna sleep on a couch.''

''Why are you punishing me for this!? I didn't mess up your bed.'' I yelled with a high pitched voice.

''Alec.'' It was the first thing I heard Magnus said ever since I came in here. ''Can I talk to you?''

''Yes you can.' 'Izzy said before he could reply and stood up. She pushed me in the room and shut the door as I heard a locking sound. I tried to open the door but it didn't open. ''You son of a...!''

''I'll wash your mouth with a bar of soap if you finish that sentence. ''Izzy yelled from the other side. Alec clenched his fist as he was dreading with this talk. He wasn't ready to face him yet, yet he had no choice. He turned into Magnus and said ''Talk.''

And Magnus started to talk.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I promise I'll give the next chapter to you sooner. **

**What do you think of the name? You think I should change it? Have any suggstions cuz I have non. **

**Reviews would be lovely. **

**Love you! **


	13. Let's have a chat

**Helloo!**

**Thank you Daime Guiral for editing this for me. **

**And thank you for all your reviews and follows and favorited.  
**

**arnangela:**** Thank you for your revie :) Yep Izzy is the best sister right? She is a bit pushy in this one, but that's how sisters are, right? Magnus and Alec are gonna talk alright ;)**

**darkparadise994:**** Thanks for your review :) ! Yes we have cute kittens! Have any name suggestins for them? I'm sorry but I didn't kind of understand some of your review. But yes, Eric did wrong and Magnus totally has better chance with Alec now. And don't worry, you won't be feeling bad for Eric after this chapter ;) I'm not sure if I'll get Cameron back in this. There is gonna be some mentions of him in this, but I don't know yet. Read and see ;). **

**Intoxic:**** Thanks for your review! Yes he is really fucked up. I'm just worried if I went a bit too far. **

** .95: ****Thank you for your review :) ! Yeah, it's the last nice chapter we'll see for a while. You don't need to wait long for that converstation ;) **

**I hope you'll like this **

* * *

And he started talking.

''Isabelle told me everything. I mean everything. About Eric, your feelings and what you had been through. I'm sorry about what happened the last time. I was too needy, demanding and selfish. I won't say that I exactly understand what you are going through right now but I can only imagine. You still love him after what he did to you. You are not ready to move on and commit another relationship. But I assure you, as much as I would love to, I won't be asking for that right now. All I ask is for you to allow me to be still part of your life and maybe after a couple of years we can try to be in a relationship then.''

The entire time Magnus was talking, Alec had a hard time comprehending what he said. Magnus said it in a very fast pace as if he was in a race. He could tell Magnus was nervous and shy, though the latter thought amused him. But the main reason Alec had a trouble understanding what he said was because he was lost as he stared at the vibrant, exotic yellow green beauty of Magnus's eyes. ''Or we can start our relationship ten years from now. It doesn't matter. I am sure as hell I would still love you when that time comes. What matters most is that we can have a relationship when you've moved on and you're ready. Until then, I will wait for you.''

Alec didn't know what to reply on his undying confession. He wanted to kiss him badly, but then again he just broke up with Eric. It would be so wrong if he started a relationship with Magnus while his heart still has a soft spot for Eric. He couldn't do that. He had committed so many mistakes on his life already. He had cheated on his boyfriend twice. He wouldn't forgive himself if he deceive and hurt Magnus because of his own selfishness. Not when Magnus was the only one who accepted and helped him on the darkest times of his life.

''You know you don't need to say anything. I can read you like an open book.'' Magnus' voice startled him and interrupted his thoughts as he was debating on what to do. He lifted his head and stared at his best friend once again only to found out he was smirking on him.

_'But I could die tomorrow and we might never be given a chance to start our relationship. As what they have said, life is too short. So you need to make the best out of it. Alec, you've waited too long for this to happen. You've bear the pain every time you watched Magnus had a fling. So why wait now when he's practically offering himself for you like a silver plate?'_ Alec's inner voice debated on his rightful side.

At that time Alec already decided on what to do. It's as if the fogs have been lifted and suddenly he could see the light of the sun shining brilliantly, enlightening the path he should take. He walked in front of him as he cupped his cheeks and he pressed his lips on Magnus.

The moment his lips landed on him, Alec felt the sparks and tingles erupted through his body. Even though it was just a few days since they last kissed, he missed kissing him. He would never get bored of this. Magnus tasted a little bit like garlic, but that didn't matter. His mind was screaming _'What the hell am I doing!? It's not right!'_ but his heart was telling him it's the right thing. He never wanted to break apart. Especially not when Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec's waist and pulled him closer until Alec was on top of him and straddling his hips.

''Meow!'' Their heavy make out was interrupted when they suddenly heard Church's soft purr. When they broke apart they were both breathing very hard as they look at each other's eyes with a little smile on their lips. Alec realized what just happened and before he could stop himself, a beet, red blush stained on his cheeks. ''Umm...'' Alec started. ''Sorry...''

''You have nothing to be sorry about.'' Magnus smiled to him as he kissed his then Alec finally took in his surroundings and noticed he was sitting on the bed with Magnus._ 'How did I get here?'_ He thought.

''I think Church is ready. Look.'' Magnus said and petted Church who was happily purring and licking her kittens.

There were five kittens now. Two kittens with white colors, a small brown one, and normal size kitten with greyish color with a little brown on their fur. ''What do you want to do with these?'' Magnus asked.

''I don't know anymore.'' Alec said. ''You were supposed to take them and I was supposed to get Chairman fixed. I mean I think I can keep them here if Izzy lets me and if she's gonna adopt one of the kittens anyway. ''

''What if you move in to my place and we'll take care of them together?'' Magnus asked smiling, but then his smile disappeared as he realized what he said. ''I'm sorry, I'm being needy again.''

''No it's okay. I can keep them here. But if you want to take them to your place, it's fine too. There is more room for the kittens there. I can take Chairman here for the mean time and get him fixed.'' Alec suggested.

Magnus nodded. ''That would be good. But I don't know how to take care of them all...''

''Me neither. But I think Church can handle them on her own. I mean she's their mother. I think you have to take their weight once in a while. I really don't know anything about taking care of kittens... I only have to feed Church and that's it.''

Suddenly a doorbell sound was heard from the bedroom followed by a soft click of the door.

_'So the doorbell rang and Isabelle unlocked the door.'_ Alec thought.

''You go get it! I'm naked here.'' Isabelle yelled.  
Alec wrinkled his nose at the idea. Magnus chuckled at him and gave a little kiss to his nose as he exited the room.

Alec watched the little kittens as Church licks them. Alec reached out and tried to touch Church to pet her but she didn't like to be interrupted and hissed at him. ''Okay, sorry.'' Alec said and lifted his hands in surrender.''You can't stay here the whole time though. Izzy will be devastated if we didn't return her bedroom soon. I have to build a better house for you and your kittens.'' Alec stood up and started to look for something like basket and soft blanket with it. But before he could do so, he heard the door slammed and Eric walked in the room.

''What the hell?'' Alec asked and turned towards him as he took a few steps back. ''Why are you here?''

Eric simply ignored him. Instead he watched Church and her kittens and went closer to them. Church hissed at him. ''She finally gave birth. They are so cute. I want one of them.''

''Sorry, but they already have owners. Izzy, Jace, mom dad, me and Magnus.'' Alec said quickly. He didn't trust Eric to take care of these creatures that were so tiny and fragile.

''You broke up with me, cheated on me twice with two guys and now you won't even give me a kitten from our own cat?'' He asked, sounded very pissed. Alec could see that. His mouth was tightly pressed together and his pupils were smaller than usually what made him look creepy.

''You hit me! I don't trust you with these little kittens! How could they protect themselves against your wicked thoughts!'' Alec yelled at him. ''Out.''

''You deserved it. I would never hurt a kitten! Have I ever hit Church?!''

''No but you hit someone you said you loved the most in this world!'' Alec yelled. ''Magnus can you please come here! Izzy!''

Unfortunately, he heard no answer from the both of them. Izzy was in shower room so he didn't expect her to hear me.

''Don't bother asking for Magnus' whereabouts. I think he is still lying on the bush where I pushed him. I think he hit his head on the door or something.'' He smirked.

''How dare you?!'' Alec yelled at him. He took few quick steps towards Eric and pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind him. ''Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops!''

''I'm just here to get what is mine.'' Eric said and crossed his arms.

''Church is not yours! She belongs to me! I found her! Get. Out.'' Alec screamed at him. It was a little bit weird to argue with him about who owns Church. Alec found her. She kind of belongs to him, but Eric did took care of him more. But that doesn't change things. Eric is not the same person he love before.

''What changed?'' Alec asked him sadly. ''Why are you suddenly acting like this? You threatened my best friend, you hit me and now you knocked out my best friend.''

''I have always been like this! I just had to hold back because of you. You never let me be myself! I'm not calm and a friendly person! I want to punch everyone who looks at me right on the face! If someone annoys me I want to slit their throats and feed it to the dogs!'' He was now screaming at Alec as he was glaring at Alec. His eyes reflected pure rage and he had that wicked grin on his face. He looked absolutely scary. ''You know where those pictures went of you and Magnus? I took those! When I was home alone I scratched off Magnus's eyes and hung them on our wall and jerk myself off and now when he I punched him I instantly get hard! That gives me so much pleasure seeing him hurt! And! When I was a little boy I set my neighbor's cat on fire! It was beautiful. It burned like a campfire and smelled so good. Too bad it was too black for me to eat anymore when my mother came and interrupted me! I hate her so much. Before I met you I was in a mental hospital! I just got out! I bit my sister because she was being annoying! My teeth sank right onto her flesh and it felt so goooood!''

Alec stared at him as his jaw hanged open in utter shock and disbelief. He was absolutely terrified of this revelation. He couldn't believe that his sweet Eric was mentally ill.

''I'm gonna call the cops.'' Alec said and took out his phone, but before he could dial anything Eric grabbed his wrist and slammed him on the wall. He was squeezing it so hard Alec wanted to cry and winced in pain. But instead he punched Eric right on his face. He hoped Isabelle had heard all of this and called the cops already. But for now, he had to deal with him on his own. He didn't want his sister to be a victim of his wicked mind too.

''Why the hell you did that for? Didn't you love me!?'' Eric yelled and held his face on his hands.

_'Yes I do even after everything I heard, but this is just so disturbing and I am scared of you. I don't want to spend my life loving someone while constantly worrying I might get killed anytime because you would lose your mind and went berserk.'_ Alec thought but didn't dare to say anything as it might ignite something on Eric and he started going violently. ''No. How do you think I can love someone like you? You need help Eric. Let me call the hospital, please.'' Alec pleaded.

''There is nothing wrong with me!'' Eric yelled. Now he wasn't grinning anymore. His face was a total wreck and he looked like he was in pain. He held his head like he wanted everything to shut up. But there was no one else but Alec in the room and he wasn't even talking.

''You punched Magnus! You punched me! You just told me those wicked things you have done! I need to get you help!'' Alec tried to make some sense onto him. Eric needed help.

''Alec... Are you afraid of me?'' Now Eric was staring at Alec like a lost puppy. It pained his heart that the one he loved the most was afraid of him.

_'What is wrong with this human being? His switched emotions easily. He's having more mood swings than that of a pregnant woman. You get one out of the way and you already have something to replace it.'_ Alec thought as he tried to understand Eric's condition.

''Alec what the hell is going on?'' Alec heard Isabelle's voice from her room.

''Izzy call the cops!'' Alec yelled. But before he could say anything else Eric had covered his mouth and suddenly he had a sharp knife pressed onto his neck.  
_'Where the hell he got that?'_ Alec should've thought of that. He should have been scared of his life. But he wasn't. He was scared of Isabelle's, Magnus's, Church's and her kitten's lives more than his own.

''Speak and you'll all die. Everyone in this house will die.'' Eric whispered to him and opened the door to the cleaning closet right behind him. He pulled Alec in and locked the door. He still kept the knife on his neck, but his hand wasn't on his mouth anymore.

Now Alec was scared for himself too. Everything just came right back. The horrible things Cameron did to him was flashing on his mind like an infinite playlist. He was held as a hostage in a dark closet.

''Y-You a-re not g-gonna get away wi-with this.''

''Yes I know that, but at least I can keep you to myself for a little while. And then forever.'' Eric licked the shell of his ear.

''What do y-y-you mean?'' Alec stuttered as nervousness crept through him.

''First I'm gonna make love to you for the last time and then I will kill you when you feel good and then I'm gonna kill myself. Then we can be together forever. Doesn't that sound good?'' Alec didn't say anything, he just sniffed and broke into sobs as he cried in agony. ''I knew you would love it.''

_'This can't be my end'_ Was the only thing Alec uttered as he feared for his life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Yeah... So this took turn to the darker side. **

**I'M LOOKING FOR ANOTHER EDITOR! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PM ME AND WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT MORE. OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME  
**

**Reviews would be nice! **

**I hope you'll hear from me soon! **


	14. The serious stuff

**Helloo !**

**Sorry again it's been so long. **

**I have another editor so this is a bit different that the other chapters :) But thank you darkparadise994 !**

**Thank you for all your reviews and follows and favorites and for being patient with this !**

**I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Did you ever know how it feels like to be in the state of half dreaming and half awake? That's how Magnus felt like now, his eyes fluttered open ever so slowly and all he saw at first were red and blue flashing lights. He groaned when he moved a little like his brains were trying to escape from his head. This terrible headache was the first sign of one nasty hangover, but he didn't drink anymore so that couldn't be it. Okay, maybe sometimes just a little nightcap, it was every night actually and maybe a little bit more than a nightcap. But he doesn't remember having any drink lately the last thing he remmbers is that he was opening the door.

He looked around his surroundings with a blury vision, trying to figure out where he was and after a little while realization hit him. He was in an ambulance. But why?

"Master Bane, can you hear me?" asked a woman with a squeaky voice, "if you can, blink your eyes twice" she instructed and Magnus did blink twice as told.

"Okay, can you speak?" she asked again and the reply came shortly after her question.

"Yes, I can" Magnus replied with a raspy voice. His throat was scratchy and he had to cough a few times to clear it. His vision was getting clearer and now he could see the woman talking to him, she had a small frame that you could mistake her for a child and she had a short blonde hair.

"Do you remmber what happened?" she asked and Magnus was still for a moment collecting his memories.

"Uh...I was opening the door and came face to face with Eric...then nothing" he answered the woman who just nodded and said "You got it in the head pretty hard, you're lucky there's no serious damage"

Magnus saw the flashing red and blue again and got up on his elbows to see what it was. And the scene that met him strucked him. He noticed that he was in Isabelle's yard, there were a few police cars that must be the source of those flashing lights. He saw Jace who was yelling at one of the cops and Clary was trying to pull him away, he also saw Isabelle who was being held by his mother...wait is that his mother? What was she doing here? And what was the police needed for? What the fuck was going on?

In the moment his mother's eyes locked with his she ran to him and in a blink of an eye he was pulled into her tight embrace. She drew away and he could see unshed tears making her eyes look glassy.

"Oh honey, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" she spoke with worrisome and her eyes were running all over his body to make sure he was alright.

"I'm okay, but I want to know what's going on? He asked, confusion and concern lacing his voice.

She sighed not quite knowing how to inform him.

"What I'm going to tell you now is not easy. So please try not to freak out cause it's hardly the time, okay?" she put a hand on his cheek seeing worrisome and a hint of fear swimming in his gold-green eyes she took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Eric has Alec as a hostage, we're not hundred percent sure, but we think he's armd" she spoke in a little voice like she was afraid of what she was saying. After a moment of processing her words Magnus got pale, his bottom lip was trembling slightly. "No, that can't be true" he whispered, it can't be true this's just a terrible nightmare and any time now he'd wake up and find everything okay.

She shook her head a few tears running down her face. She knew how much her son loved that boy and she knew if he was hurt Magnus will fall apart. She put a hand on his shoulder, but he shoved it away and jumped out of the ambulance.

He half expected that his legs would give away, but surprisingly they were just fine and he found himself running towards the house when suddenly a hulky man dressed in a bulletproof vest, a helmet and a gun fastened in a belt loop obviously a cop stopped him.

"Sir, you can't go any further there's a serious situation here and you have to wait right here for your safety" the cop said so calmly that it only ignited the anger he was trying so hard to keep inside.

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND IN THERE YOU FUCK SO STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY" he yelled at the top of his lungs, not thinking twice about calling Alec his boyfriend it was a pleasant thought in this fuck up situation. He tried to shove the cop away and despite his impressive hight and his working out he held no candle to the hulky build of the cop.

"I know sir, but please calm down whoever that person means to you. You have to be strong for him" the cop was trying to calm him, but it didn't work. In fact he got angrier.

"Calm down? How in hell I can calm down? He's trapped with a lunatic man in there and you want me to calm down? And why the hell you're not doing anything?" Magnus tone was harsh, but he couldn't help it Alec was in danger and the fucking cop wanted him to calm down.

"Sir, we're doing our best we can't just barge in that wouldn't be in the victim's favor. There's a therapist inside who would hopefully help us to understand the accused man and his wants. We've seen this situation a thousand of times. We know what we're doing. So please step back and let us do our job" the cop was speaking with a gentle tone that succesfully made Magnus shut up and step back. He was right this's thier job and he was praying that they would get Alec out safe and sound.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and without turning around he knew who it was.

"You don't need to worry, the cops are doing thier best. Besids Alec has a black belt in krav maga he can defend himself" his mother was trying to reassure him, but it didn't work because he knew. He knew Alec for so long, he knew his fears, his wishes and he knew that he might look tough from the outside, but in the inside he was fragile and vulnerable.

"How the hell all this happened?" he asked his mother in disbelief just a moment ago they were kissing and the next he woke up to all of this, life is really unfair.

"Isabelle got out of the bathroom and called the police when she heard distributing noises then she called all of us. Catrina was here too she took Church and the kittens to her place" she was speaking softly unlike the thoughts in his head. They were crying out loud, urging him to run across all those cops and get inside at any cost.

He was so scard, Alec can be dead for all he knew. Everything was finally getting better they kissed and Magnus was at last getting his chance. He was so scard that the kiss they shared not so long ago might be the last one, scard that he might not be able to hold his warm body again or to look and get lost in his crystal blue eyes or not seeing his bright smile again.

He will never have a future or a happy ending and Magnus won't have one either. All because of that fucking Eric.

'No' Magnus screamed in his mind. He won't think like that, Alec still has many years to live and they still have many things to do. He could picture both of them as a couple living together under one roof, spending holidays together the Halloween parties, the Christmas mornings and valentine's Day. He could picture them getting married on a beautiful beach with all thier family and friends to congratulate them. He could picture them moving to a nice country house with a big backyard in a nice neigbourhood, having children, two little girls Amanda and Jamie, getting another cat and maybe even a dog.

Some would call him crazy for thinking like that when Alec can be dead already, but he had something those people don't have. Hope.

Just then a woman with a brown curly hair and an oversized glasses that certainly didn't fit her rather small face walked out of the building, the cops who were standing in front of the house moved aside allowing her to pass then they closed up the space very quickly. Magnus hurried to them with a guess that the woman was propably the therapist.

The woman looked at them with a tired expression she gave a loud sigh and said "He definitely has a mental issues. He told me that he was going to kill the victim and then kill himself, he seems to like that boy so much his body language pretty much explains it not to mention that he keeps saying 'i love him' every five seconds. I also noticed that his mood changes like a pregnant woman, one second he's happy then he's angry and then he's sad and disappointed" one of the cops was writing everything down on a clipboard, but he barely noticed, every little bit of hope he had moments ago disappeared, he felt his body going numb and couldn't focus on anything, he leaned against the wall not sure if he could hold his own weight.

He felt someone patting his hair and talking softly, but he couldn't focus on what the person was saying. "Honey, just breathe, take a breath" he took a deep breath and released it. He couldn't believe all of this, that lunatic was going to kill his angel and he was just standing outside not doing anything.

"Baby, you need to calm down. I know you're shocked let me help you" his mother was trying to help and so she led him to the ambulance where one of the nurses ran to him with a syringe full of what he suspected a sedation, she pushed it into his arm gently and everything around him was going numb and the last thing he heard was a lound yell and a gun being fired.

Alec POV

Alec has felt many things in his life; happiness, saddness, madness, depression, anger, fear. But he has never felt this kind of fear before not even when he was trapped in a closet with Cameron, though the situation he was stuck in was very similar, he was standing inside a small closet and Eric was holding him so tightly from behind and holding a knife to his neck, the cold metal was biting his delicate skin drawing few blood drops.

He knew that he was about to die and he thought about everything and nothing at the same time, he thought about his first kiss, Max's birth, the childhood memories, the swing in the backyard, high school days, the feeling of rain falling on him, his mother singing him lullabies, Jace glowing on sunshine, Isabelle's terrible cooking, Magnus's eyes and how they reminded him of autumn with their gold-green specks. It's funny how you think when you know your life is about to end.

Eric was rubbing his nose in the crook of his neck and whispered "Do you believe in God, Alec? " Alec took a shuddering breath and nodded slightly. Eric was whispering all the time sometimes just a little things like 'I love you ' but sometimes he asked something different like now.

"I believe...th..at every one... has their o..own heaven " Alec said weakly. Eric kissed his neck and smiled "Our heaven is going to be wonderful, angel, just a few minutes and we can get there, isn't it great? " his hands crept under Alec's sweater and began to caress his soft skin, Alec shivered and tears escaped from his eyes freely, he didn't want Eric to touch him like that anymore he'd rather die.

"Why don't you kill me already? "Alec asked desperately, "I just want to spend more time with you, in case we're separated" he kissed his neck again. "And I want to make love to you for one last time" he added, a shattering sob ran through Alec's whole body, it was just like the other time with Cameron only without the knife.

Alec felt so weak and vulnerable in that moment, he felt like he was just a doll that anyone can use. Eric turned him around and kissed him full on the lips, he nibbled Alec's bottom lip drawing a pained cry, but he just swept his tongue inside Alec's mouth and that's when Alec pushed him with all his might "get away from me " Eric just chuckled and pushed the other boy until he was trapped between the wall and his own body, he grapped Alec's hands rather roughly and pinned them above his head.

He kissed him again this time harshly with no trace of passion or love, only possession that Alec has never witnessed before. He broke the kiss leaving Alec breathless and sobbing, "Please, I don't want to do this, stop " Alec pleaded with tears wetting his pale face.

"Why angel, don't you love me? " Eric asked with a melancholic eyes. Alec just cried more this was not the man he fell in love with and he was scard to say that he didn't love that new man standing in front of him.

"You need help you're not the man I loved" Alec stated softly trying not to anger Eric.

"Why don't you love me? Can't you see what I'm doing? I'm giving us forever together. " Eric was pleading while he was pulling the hem of Alec's sweater up, but suddenly Alec pushed him violently, he stumbled a few steps back and glared at Alec in disbelief. Alec was shocked himself, he didn't know where all this power came from. Maybe it was true that you never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have. Alec thought.

"You're making a permanent decision for a temporary emotion, Eric" Alec said with more tears streaming down his flushed face, he never cried that much and he was merely afraid of dehydrationn.

"My love for you was never a temporary emotion" he growled.

"And what if I don't love you? What if I love Magnus? What if I prefer to be at the bottom of the ocean rather being here with you?" Alec said with a sad voice. He wanted to say much more, but he couldn't. He had so many thoughts yet so little words.

"DON'T YOU SAY HIS NAME, YOU MUST LOVE ME ALONE " Eric yelled at the top of his lungs. And he launched forward with the knife in his hand and stabbed Alec right in the chest, Alec's scream of pain only turned him on and he stabbed him repeatedly drawing more pained screams from the other boy until Alec slipped down to the floor, his sweater stained with blood and eyes closed.

His breath was shallow and his heart beat weakened and all he thought about was that he'll never see his family again or Magnus or even Clary and Simon. He was going to miss them all so much and he hoped someone will miss him too. At least a little bit

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Bit of a bummer that end, huh?**

**I try to post sooner next time. **

**Is it just me or do you feel like that FanFiction is slowly dying. **

**Or is it just that summer is so close so people don't post s much anymore?**

**Reviews would be nice!**

**See ya**


	15. Futures

**Helloo!**

**Sorry it's been so long... Again.. **

**I forgot to answer your reviews in the other chapter. Sorry about that too.**

**Thank you for your reviews and f&amp;f's**

**Thank you for editing this darkparadise994**

**MyChemicalFandom : ****I hope it's not dying. I'm not ready to let go of these Malec stories yet. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**reneblond : **** I don't know it I have grown up as a writer that much but I have founded pretty good editor. All thanks for this goes to darkparadise994.**

**Intoxic**** : Yeah well he is pretty mentally broken. But I don't think you are gonna see from him anymore ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

** arnangela : Thank you for reviewing! I wouldn't dare to kill him ;) **

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

Magnus POV

Magnus's eyes opened slowly and he had to blink a few times to clear his sight, from the pale blue walls and the smell, he could guess that he was in a hospital. He looked around him and saw his mother occupying the left bedside while Jem and Will were on the other side.

He smiled at them, it was really good to wake up to people who care about you.

"Are you okay, sweetie? " his mother asked him the moment he opened his eyes, when he looked at her he felt his heart sank, her face was flushed and her eyes were blood-shot, she was obviously crying and he hated himself for making her cry like that.

"How are you feeling, man?" Will asked next.

Magnus wasn't in any kind of pain, he just felt drowsy probably because of the drugs the nurses gave to him in the ambulance, when he spoke his voice was scratchy like he had woken up from a nice slumber.

"I'm okay" it was a small sentence, but it was enough to reassure them that he was fine and they all smiled at him. However, when he looked at Will he was reminded of Alexander, they both had similar looks.

"How's Alexander? Is he okay?" he asked in a fearful voice, but he couldn't help it when it came to Alec. He looked at each one of them trying to read their faces "Please, tell me what happened after I passed out " he looked at his mother with hope and fear masking his features.

His mother sighed and started to tell him what happened "Almost immediately after you passed out, we heard a pained scream coming from the house, the police rushed inside with paramedics on their tails, and after a few agonizing moments they came out carrying Alec on a stretcher" she explained slowly watching over Magnus to see his reaction. She knew what's coming next will break his heart, but she had to tell him the truth.

She sighed again and said "He was really in a bad shape and he was covered in blood entirely, they took him to one of the ambulances where Jace and Isabelle got in with him and they took off. They brought Eric to the same ambulance you were in, he looked awful too and there was a knife stuck to his cheast." Magnus gasped and she could tell he was holding back the tears, "I don't know if Alec's okay, they refused to tell me what was going on with him, I didn't see Jace or Isabelle either, but I'm sure he's okay, we would have known if he was dead " Magnus felt like he couldn't breathe, his cheast tightened so much that it hurt, maybe Alec was already dead, he started to get up from the bed, but Will and Jem stopped him.

"I need to see him, I need to know if he's alright " Magnus tried to shove them away, but he couldn't, his body felt so numb " Let me go! " He yelled in frustration, why wouldn't they let him go? He needed to make sure that Alec was fine, he won't forgive himself if he died.

"I'll go get the nurse " his mother said as she stood up, she glanced at him one last time before she was out of the room.

"Magnus, for fuck's sake calm down, Alexander wouldn't want you to freak out " his friends were trying to calm him down, but he couldn't, he couldn't stand the idea of losing Alec, he just couldn't. That's when the door opened and the nurse stepped in...

_Magnus was wearing a black formal suit for the first time in ages, Maryse, Robert, Jace, Isabelle and Max were sitting on the bench in front of him all of them wearing black formal clothes as well, Clary and Simon were sitting beside him. They were grieving Alec's death even though they didn't know him that well._

_Fresh tears streamed down his face as the priest said Amen for the last time. He looked over his lover's coffin expecting him to get up and smile at him anytime now and he would hold him, kiss him and go home with him and just be happy for once, but that couldn't happen. he stood up and walked slowly towards the coffin._

_He looked down at Alec and saw how his face was peaceful, he looked so beautiful even in death, he died as soon as he got to the hospital, at least it was a painless death. Magnus bent down and kissed his petal soft lips one last time and some of his tears fell down into Alec's fair cheek._

_Robert, Jace and Max came to stand beside him and the four of them carried the coffin, it was feather light as Alec didn't weigh much. The coffin was made of sandalwood, Magnus always washed his hair with that scent now he'd never be able to use it without bringing painful memories._

_They carried him out and every step was getting heavier, he was slowly letting go of Alec._

_Tear after tear, step after step._

_They were on the place where they were supposed to lay him down. All of the men were hesitating, but after Maryse's speech they laid him down._

_Maryse was hugging Robert, Isabelle was crying on Simon's shoulder, Jace was holding Clarissa, Max was hugging his girlfriend. Each one of them had their love by thier side just a sour reminder that his own was now gone._

_''May we now lay this holy sand on the beloved one?'' the priest asked and gave the shovel to Maryse who started, she also threw in his baby shoes and apologized about anything wrong she had ever done to him, she told him how much she loves him and how she's going to miss him._

_Isabelle, Jace, Max and Robert did the same. Isabelle threw in a story book they used to read when they were kids, Jace threw in a little wooden horse they played with in their childhood , Max threw in one of the drawings he had made for Alec when he was a little child. Robert threw nothing in, but he apologized for everything, and told him that he loves him._

_And when it was Magnus's turn he took his locket off and threw it in with the sand. There was a little picture of Alec in the locket. He had started to wear it the day he fell in love with Alexander. ''I love you so much, darling. I'm so sorry I didn't reveal my feelings to you sooner, all of this could have been different if I did. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna miss you so much you don't even know. I'd do anything if I could get you back in my arms. I love you.''_

_Isabelle hugged him after that both of them crying._

_''Are you coming to our house? You don't have to be alone.'' Isabelle said to him, she tried to make some kind of smile. But it was hard for her. Of course._

_''No thank you. I'll go to my mom's house.'' Magnus said, he hugged her one last time and walked away before the ceremony was even over. He was all alone now... Forever._

Magnus felt someone smack his head harsh, "Stop thinking of the worst and hope for the best, idiot." Jem yelled at him and suddenly he was snapped out of his dark thoughts.

He was still in the hospital room and the nurse was still standing, she smiled at him, " Master Bane, are you feeling better? Do you need another shot of sedation? " she asked him as she placed a white tray over his lab, there were a large bowl of mashed food, orange juice and an apple. He eyed the food for a moment then shoved it away, he lost his appetite after what he had just imagined.

"Aren't you hungry? " she asked and he answered her with a cold 'no'. "How is Alexander Lightwood? I was with him in this thing " he waved his hand not sure how to address the fucked up situation they were in. " I need to know if he's alright, please "

" I was told to inform you, yes he's alive and alright, no major injuries, our doctors operated him and we're going to wake him up in the next few hours " she smiled kindly at him.

" Oh thank god" his mother held his hand " Did you hear this, honey. Isn't it amazing? "his mother was beaming and he was stunned for a moment and he couldn't do anything but to burst into happy tears. His mind was wiping out the horrible images of Alexander's funeral. And it was filling up with happy ones of his feature, their future to be exact. He closed his eyes and let those images flow.

He could picture them making breakfast in his loft, fruit salad with all his favorite fruits and his favorite chocolate chips pancakes, they were throwing flour into each other and laughing like kids, Chariman and Church were playing on the couch. Everything was perfect.

_Magnus and Alec were both wearing elegant black suits and they were sitting in a church. Clary was prettier than ever in her white strapless dress, the long creamy veil was sweeping the floor behind her, her firey red curls were pulled up into a cute messy bun and she was holding hands with Jace, he was handsome too the white suit he wore matched really well with his golden hair and fair skin. Both of their families and friends were in the room to witness their marriage. What else could you ask for?_

Sometime in the future, this could be his and Alec's wedding. That's what he planned, he wanted to get married, adopt a kid or two and make the happiest family in the world, he wanted to settle down and have some balance in his life. Routines, wake up, have breakfast with his family, drop off the kids to school, have a boring job from 9 to 5, go back to home to find his kids waiting for him, spend time with them then have some alone time with Alec in their bedroom.

_Woah_, I only kissed him like two times and now I'm planning a whole future with him. What if Alec dosen't want to be with me at all?' he tried to push that thought away because it scared the shit out of him.

After all he has been through, this traumatic event and all, Alec wouldn't trust anyone in relationships for a while, but maybe he would realize that Magnus is nothing like Eric, that he will never hurt him. He had known Magnus for a long time he should trust him, but then again he had also known Eric for a long time... That's a deep shit.

''I want to see him '' Magnus said. The nurse was long gone now and he was with his friends and mother again.

He didn't want to stay in the damn bed when he could spend that time with Alec, they exchanged glares, but no one spoke, "Well, "

He hated this, being in a weak state because of the damn drugs, he should be able to do whatever he wished. He's an adult for crying out loud.

"For fuck's sake speak" he yelled. "Magnus Bane, don't you curse in front of me " his mother said angrily.

"I think you should wait until he wakes up, that will be the best for both of you. "

Magnus laid back and crossed his arms knowing that his mother was right. He sighed and started to remember that kiss he shared with Alec before any of this happened. It was amazing. very passionate and full of emotions and love. And Church was next to them with her kittens. Perfect. He didn't even notice he was smiling now. But when his thought carried him forward his smile faded. He remembered when he went to open the door. He saw it was Eric. He knew he shouldn't have let him in, but he wanted to set things straight with him. And he didn't expect the jerk to hit him in the moment he opened the door. Magnus fell down, but he was still conscious. Then he felt Eric move him and there was a great pain in his head and everything went dark.

All this thinking led him to a row of questions, did he ruin Alec's life? Was all of this his fault?

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I was thinking writing about Alec's and Eric's relationship when they met? **

**Or when Magnus and Alec met each others?**

** What do you think. **

**This story doesn't have much chapters anymore. **

**So I was already thinking another story. **

**What would you like to read? **

**Please review! **

**I'll write you soon, I hope!**


	16. Regret

**Hellooo! **

**Sorry it's been so long. Again... **

**This chapter is not edited. SO It's a bit different.  
**

**Thank you for all your reviews and follows and favorites. **

**Wolfie: Sorry, but this chapter isn't going to be like in your review. I already have in mind to write how they met in somewhere. I don't think I'll start another story about it but. One or two chapters to my One Shots or int he end of this story. Thnaks !**

**MyChemicalFandom: Of course I didn't kill Alec, this story still needs to continue and I can't kill the main character in the middle. Thank you!**

**patoisabel2015: I'm not gonna end this story yet. Few chapters at least are coming. I jsut have to figure out something if you have something in mind. Please tell me your ideas :) Thank you! **

**arnangela: I'm planning to :) Thanky you!**

**I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Alec was dreaming it was very good dream indeed. He was with Church and her kittens. He was giving them milk for the first time and their little cute faces were all wet and white from it. Church was no where to be seen. She was propably just eating somewhere too. He wasn't sure where he was. But it looked like he had a lot of space. But he wasn't in his parents house. But it was nice. Dark brown wooden floor. Black leather courch and big flat screen TV on the beige wall. Where was some paintings and pictures. He spotted one picture on the wall. It was himself and Magnus. Okay so it's Mangnus's house. 'Why am I here?'

He didn't have time to think about that when he saw the front door open and Magnus walked in and searched something with his eyes and apparently he found it because his face lit up when he met eyes with Alec. ''There you are.'' He threw his jacket and shoes on the couch and distroyed the perfect order of furniture. But he didn't mind that now. Quickly Magnus was on the floor with him and giving him little loving kiss. ''You decided to give them milk. Did Isabelle or Jace or you parents call about them?''

Alec watched him. He was so confused he just stared at Magnus, who was still smiling at him. ''Umm...''

''Are you okay?'' Magnus asked. He pressed his palm on Alec's forehead.''You aren't sick, what's wrong?''

RING

Magnus glanced Alec apologetally and answered.

''Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello?'' And he just kept saying that on the phone.

_'What the fuck?'_

Then everything started to became brighter and brighter. Soon it was so bright he couldn't look keep his eyes open anymore so he closed them and he could still see the bright light behind his eyelids. ''Magnus what's going on?'' Then the light went away. And he opened his eyes again.

He wasn't in Magnus's home anymore. It was white. He was wearing white.

''Alec. Good god you are awake!'' He heard someone squeeking next to him. Izzy...''We were so worried about you! Why are you still standing there go get the doctor Simon!''

Alec turned his head to see his sister sitting next to him. She was wearing a big smile on her face and no make up, for once.

''Good thing you are awake and fine bro. Or else I woudln't have best man on my wedding.'' Jace said from the other side of the bed.

''Jace!'' Izzy snapped.''Go get mom and dad and Max if you don't have enything else to say.''

''Why aren't they here?'' Alec rasped.

''They fell asleep on the waiting area. I didn't want to wake them up.'' She took Alec's had between hers.''I'm so glad you are okay. We were all so worried about you.''

Alec smiled a little at the idea.''Magnus?''

''He is okay. I'm not sure where he is now. But I can call him if you want.'' Alec nodded. His sister left the room to talkk to her phone and he got few seconds of silence and privacy. Especially when he wore that weird hospital shirt where his ass was not covered. He just wondered who the hell undressed him.

He tried to take a deep breath but that hurt like hell. He tried to move his hand to where it hurt but he noticed there was some pipes taped in his hand. He almost just ripped those off. _Hoops. _He checked his other hand and there was nothing in that one, so he lifted it and stretched it little bit. He lifted the collar of his dress/shirt whatever the hell it was, above his head and looked at his upper boby. Everything else was normal except those red-ish purple-ish marks on his chest and stomach. He couldn't see those fully inside th shirt but what he knew from what he saw right now. There was like four of those marks in his body. And it hurt pretty much. Every breath hurt.

First he heard the door opening and then he heard. ''Hi.''

Alec quickly lifted the shirt off his head and saw Magnus standing in front of him. _How long was I in there? _

Alec smiled.''Hi.''

He wanted Magnus to come closer. But he just stood still and he looked at the ground like he was guilty at something.

''Magnus?'' Alec asked. He had one of those voices you have when you wake up. ''What's wrong?''

Magnus still didn't look at him in the eys.''I'm so sorry about this Alexander.''

Alec was confused now. What he was asking sorry for? He didn't do anything wrong. At least Alec thought so. How could he know he was unconcious. ''For what?'' Alec chuckled and it stung at his chest and it make him bend a bit, but that didn't help at all it just hurt him more. That was the moment when Magnus finally came closer to him. He laid Alec carefully back on his back and checkd him from his toes to the tip of his head. He finally watched Alec in his eyes, but now he saw concearn, but at that moment his eyes turned back to guilt and he didn't look at Alec anymore.

''What's wrong with you?'' Alec asked, He took Magnus's hand in his own.''Aren't you happy that we are all okay?''

His eyes looked at his again.''Of course I am. You don't even know how happy I am that you are okay. You are my best friend!''

Alec was disapointed. Magnus only called him his best friend. After everything weren't they somethng more? At least he expected that they could be more than friends. But he didin't bring that up now. He just wanted to know what was Magnus's problem.

''So what's the matter? Please tell me.''

Magnus was watching him like he was hurting. Not physically. At least he didn't look like he was in pain expect the little plaster on his forehead. He looked like something was punching his heart.

''This was all my fault...''Magnus whispered. Before Alec could even start. Magnus continued.''I let him in. I sat it was him, but I tsill opened the door for him.''

Alec just squeezed his hand more. Of course he didn't blame Magnus for what happened. Who could have nown Eric was such a wack job.

''No, Magnus. Of course it's not your fault.'' Alec tried to catch Magnus's eyes, but it was very hard when every move hurt.''Please look at me. I'm gonna break your hand if you don't.'' Alec tried to joke a bit but that didn't work on Magnus.

''I'm sorry.'' Magnus whispered again, but then he just walked away from him.

''Don't go.'' Alec pleaded. His hand was already on the handel.''Please don't leave me.''

''I'd never leave you. I just can't be here right now.''

''It wasn't your fault!'' Alec yelled at him and got himself to sit up. That was like the biggest mistake ever. It felt like the knife went trough his skin again as the wound's stitches broke. Alec screamed at pain and he went on his back again. Soon he saw blood on himself.

''Why the fuck did you do that!?''Magnus yelled at him. He was on his side again. He was abusing the button where Alec could call for nurse.''Fucking hell!''

''Magnus...'' Alec whimpered. He wanted to be still, he knew it would be better if he would be still. He couldn't he just wanted to scratch out his eyes so he would forget the pain from his chest.

''Shh... Darling. Just please be still. You'll get help soon.'' Magnus calmed him down. He didn't have good results. Alec was still moaning and scratching the mattress. ''Alexander, calm down! Oh my god...''

Alec's chest was now covered with blood. His white hospital shirt was clinging on his skin.

Then the nurses came rushing into the room with white coated doctor running after them. Magnus was quickly pushed to the side as they started their treatment.

Alec was soon pumped with so much pain killers he couldn't even tell right from the left. But he did notice Magnus behind the nurses. He looked so worried. Alec kind of liked it. He felt loved. He smiled a little to him before he was compleately knocked out by the drugs.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**It was short again, I know. I try to make the next one longer. **

**Reviews would be nice. **

**Thank you.**

**Write you later!**


	17. Past

**Hello people!**

**SOry it's been s long.. again. **

**I know, sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Thank you darkparadise994 for editing this. **

**Thank you for your reviews and follows and favorites. **

**clacefan: Well here is your chapter now :) I try to write the next one faster.**

**Intoxic: We'll just have to wait and see ;) **

**I hope yu'll like it!**

* * *

Four years earlier

''Welcome, Mr. Lightwood.'' A woman, maybe in her forties greeted Alec at the entrance of the building. She had red-ish hair that was on a very decent and high pony tail. She had the company logo t-shirt on, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of a very bright pink sneakers. ''I'm Jocelyn Fray.'' she said flashing him a warm smile.

''Hi, you can call me Alec, Miss Fray.'' He returned her smile and shook her hand. He was so nervous. This was his first day in a new job after all. He was hired as a personal trainer to Miss Fray's new gym. Jocelyn Fray AKA his brother's mother in law. That is actually the main reason why he got the job. Who else would hire someone who knows absolutely nothing about the job they are asking him to do. Actually she offered the job to his brother so she could keep an eye on him. But Jace of course didn't like the idea of working with his mother in law. Who would?

''You can call me Jocelyn.''She said friendly. ''No one calls me Miss Fray. For two reasons, firstly I'm Mrs and secondly it's kind of awkard.''

''Sorry, Jocelyn.'' Alec apologized.

They walked to the blue counter that was standing near to the entrance. But there was no one standing behind it. Kind of unsafe when there was an expensive looking Computer set a top of it and some other electronic stuff that looked expensive too, but why bother with all this high-tech technology if they're not gonna use it? He thought with a frown on his face.

Jocelyn must have realized what Alec's concern was about when she said. ''Don't worry, my daughter, sister in law and I work there. There is someone there. All time. No need to worry.''

''Sorry. Again.'' Alec said. He didn't want to sound nosy.

''You don't need to apologize all the time.'' She chuckled lightly and walked behind the counter then bended down to take something, when she got up she had a few colorful t-shirts, hoodies and tank tops. ''Okay, so you can pick three of these. Sorry, we are on a tight budget.''

Alec took two hoodies a black one and the other a blue one then he took one of the logo t-shirts.''Thank you.''

''Okay, I'll show you your dressing room. We don't have any dressing codes. So you don't have to wear like blue or black all the time but you know. Sporty clothes.'' She explained to him while they were walking in a small hallway they had entered through a door next to the counter. ''I know, I'm wearing jeans, but I'm not a personal trainer, I'm just the counter girl. Oh, I forgot to tell you about it. Your clients always come to the counter and we will give them an appointment with you. You have to tell us when you can't take a client. And you can always come and check up on when you have clients or not.''

''Okay.'' Was all Alec could say to that.

They had come to the end of the hallway and turned left. And there was a door with big bright letters read 'Men'

''I can't go in there, but put on your logo t-shirt. You'll find locker keys in the little box next to the washing machine. You can just take one of those and come meet me at the counter later. You have your first client in about few minutes. Don't be late.'' She smiled and left him alone.

''Few fucking minutes.'' Alec mumbled to himself and entered the Men's dressing room and he was immediately hit with a feeling that he had entered some sort of a strip bar or something. There were blue walls, but you could barely see any blue due to pictures of naked women all around. That was a totally turn off for him. But that was good. He wondered if the same thing was going on in the women's dressing room. But of course with naked men or something like that. He would like to go see that.

He changed his white dirty sneakers to his cleaner black sneakers. Simple. he threw them into an empty locker along with his keys and phone. He just got his own shirt off when the door opened and he automatically turned towards the door to see who was coming in. He was lucky he didn't drool all over himself because of the man that had just walked in. Wow. He had a very dark brown hair that seemed like it's never seen a brush before. But it was sexy, like after sex hair. He had very grey eyes that looked like metal and Silver combined and they were framed by a set of an unusual long eye lashes. His lips weren't so full, but sexy, like Leonardo Di Caprio's when he was younger. Beautiful tanned skin that was just waiting to be touched by someone. And those muscles... God.

''Hey, I'm Gabriel.'' The man said. Of course he had a name like that. What else? And that voice was like a beautiful melody to his ears. ''You can call me Gabe.''

''I'm Alexander. Alec, actually.'' Alec smiled to him, and tried not to stare at him too much. At least he tried.

Gabe walked next to him and opened the locker next to his and just took off his shirt. Just like that. IN FRONT OF HIM. ''You are the new guy right?'' he asked while flexing his gorgeous muscles to put on the logo t-shirt. Alec had a hard time trying to resist jumping this piece of perfection.

''Y-Yes.'' Alec stuttered and turned away so he wouldn't see Gabe's amazing six-pack. And put on his own blue t-shirt. ''I think I have to go before Jocelyn gets angry.'' he said apologetically.

''Yeah, see you later.'' He gave Alec one last smile before he left. And Alec sighed, he could have sat there forever waiting for him to strip. No, Shut up. You have a boyfriend. He thought sourly.

Alec shook his head to get Gabriel out of his mind just as he went back to the counter where Jocelyn was talking to a man. This man looked exoticly beautiful. He had a dark skin tone, like a latino or something, but then he had these very green laced with gold eyes that Alec had never seen before. he was like a mix of South America, Europe and a little bit of Asia. Amazing. And all of it went together with his black well-done hair. He was the total opposite of Gabriel, who was definently American, it was crystal clear, but when you looked at this guy you didn't exactly know where he was from.

''Oh, there he is.''Jocelyn said excitedly. "Aexander, this is your first client, Magnus Bane.'' the man 'Magnus' stared him from head to toe and he would be a liar if he denied that he felt very self conscious.

''Hello,'' Mr. Bane said in a silky, smooth voice laced with a little hint of accent that he just couldn't put his finger on it.

''Hi. Umm... So, let's talk.'' Alec said to the man and pointed at the red sofa on the corner, he grabbed a pen and paper and walked right after the hot man. He glanced at Jocelyn who was standing with her thums up. So he figured he was doing well so far.

''So...'' He started when he sat down. ''I'm Alec Lightwood. I'm gonna be your trainer.''

Mr. Bane chuckled. ''Yeah, I think I caught that much" he smiled, looking very amused at Alec's lack of words.

''Sorry Mr. Bane. So what are your wishes?'' Alec asked with a little smile. It was always better to understand what people exactly want. It made your job much easier.

''Firstly, please call me Magnus.'' Magus laughed. '' And what comes to my wishes. I want to be more muscular, but not bulky. I want a six-pack, good thighs and good arm muscles so I can lift people.''

Alec wrote all of that down and smiled at Magnus.''Are you a figure skater or gymnast ?''

Again, Magnus laughed. Alec felt so stupid. ''No dear, I need to lift people because of sex.''

Oh my god this guy was straight forward. Alec felt his face warm up. ''Wow, you are straight forward.''

''No I certainly am not straight.'' Magnus smirked at him.'' And I can feel you are not either, are you Alexander?''

Alec glanced at Magnus, but decided not to answer that. It was a personal question and he didn't even know the guy ''So what I'm getting is that you want to get in great shape. So lets go and start.''

Magnus got up. ''I think this is going to be a great friendship one day.''

''Umm... Sure.'' Alec mumbled.

After a very sweaty and hard work out where couple of flirt words, many times of blushing were shared. They were finally done with this session. And they had gotten to know each other a bit. Magnus was 21 years old, he was living alone in Brooklyn. He was working as a trainee journalist. He was planning on getting a cat to Company him. He was bisexual and he had a girlfiend whose name was Camille and he had three good firends named Tessa, Will and James and they all had a kind of threesome relationship together. His mother lived with his grandmother ín the building next to his. And that was all Alec got from Magnus.

Alec had three siblings Isabelle, Max and Jace. He had parents named Maryse and Robert. He had a boyfriend named Eric. He told him about his situation in work and how he got it. And that he even wasn't a real personal trainer. It was fine for Magnus. Alec being hot was the thing that replaced his inexperience in this field. Magnus talked a lot. So that was all Alec got to tell him. But they had already set up lunch dates with each other so they could talk more.

And Alec had a good feeling that they were going to be a very good friends.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**So what do you think? **

**I only got 2 reviews for the last one, lets try to get more? **

**Not that I'm not thankfull for those two but please :) **

**I'll write you faster :)**


	18. Magnus what the fuck!

**Helloo!**

**So thank you for editing this darkparadise994**

**Thank you fr your follows and favortes and review. **

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

Alec was feeling happy as ever, he was still caught in a half sleep state, but he had a very good dream. He dreamed of the day he met Magnus for the very first time, everything was simple back then and he wished if things didn't get so complicated.

Then the happines he'd felt was gone and replaced with pain and numbness. What the hell?

"Hello Mr. Lightwood, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" an unfamiliar voice said and Alec forced his heavy eyes open.

He was momentarily blinded due to the very bright light and he had to blink a few times to cease the pain in his eyes.

"Mr. Lightwood, are you okay?" the voice said again, but now Alec recognized that it was the doctor siting beside him.  
"yeah" Alec said in a small voice.

"Okay. Do you remember what year this is?" the doctor asked.

"It's 2015" Alec replyed and the doctor wrote it down in the clipboard he was holding.

"And do you remember your full name?"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood" Alec was starting to feel worried, was something wrong with him?

The doctor looked at him and smiled as if he heard his unspoken question " You're okay Mr. Lightwood, I was just making sure that you don't have an amnesia." and with that he got up and left the room.

Alec gave a sigh and willed his mind to remember what happened. Then it suddnely hit him, he remembered everything, he was talking with Magnus before he blacked out and... Before he could even resume his thinking the door opened and within a second or two his whole family was in the small hospital room fussing around him, Simon and Clary were there too standing in the back and smiling at him.

But where was Magnus? His blue eyes swept the room again, but there was no Magnus in sight.

"Where's Magnus?" he asked and noticed that they all exchanged a look of worry and pity. What the f***?

"Mom, what's going on?" he looked his mother in the eye and tried to conceal all the worrisome and fear he felt at the moment. His mother sighed defeated.

"You were out for four days, honey, your wounds opened again and they had to put you out... He cut his mother off angerily.

"I know that, mom, where's Magnus? What are you hiding from me?" his mother looked at the ground and didn't utter a word.

"Alec, Magnus went to England, London to visit Will, Jem and Tessa. He said he may be back in a few months if ever" Jace said in a calm voice unlike the violent storm that was rising in Alec's cheast. Magnus was gone. Alec closed his eyes and tried to fight the tight knot that wrapped itself around his heart.

How could Magnus do that to him? After all he's been through. He thought that finally Magnus and him would be together and happy, but no, Magnus escaped. He was avoiding him the last time they talked, he didn't even look him in the eyes. But this is a whole different level of avoiding. Magnus took advantage of his knocked out state and left.

Suddnely Alec felt so angery, he got up to a sitting position and winced at the sudden pain, he laid back again and took a breath.

"Give me my phone" he demanded, "He said he didn't want you to contact him" Isabelle said in a sad voice, her dark eyes fixed on the ground.

Alec felt his heart breaking, Magnus just left him, he left without disccusing their realationship and didn't even want Alec to contact him anymore. He didn't even had the courage to face Alec and say goodbye.

Alec pinched his nose bridge, trying so hard not to let the tears roll down his face. At least not in front of his family.

"I'm going after him once I get out of here" he said stubbornly, if Magnus didn't want him, he should say it in his face.

"Um.. We asked the doctors about that, you can't travel in few months not until you're completly healed" Jace said,

"Alec, you're staying with your father and me, Eric is gone, Magnus is gone, you have no apartment anymore and Jace's big day is in a week. You're staying with us, you're not travelling anywhere and that's final" his mother said with a finality in her voice and a stern expression on her face.

"But what about the kittens?" he asked desperately, he just wanted to fly to london and give Magnus a piece of his mind, but he didn't even know where he was, he had no idea where his friends lived.

"We'll take care of them, we have a big house and Chruch doesn't need alot. We'll just make sure she doesn't kill any of them" she said smiling at him, but he didn't even return her smile. His mother words hit him hard.

Eric is gone and so is Magnus, he doesn't have any home and he probably won't even make it to his brother's big day as he's stuck in the damn hospital.

The door opened again, but Alec didn't even bother to see who it was.

"Mr. Lightwood, we need to talk with you about Mr. Eric Simmons" Alec looked up at this and there stood two bold cops who looked the same brown hair, grey eyes, bored expression and one of them was slightly taller than the other. They could've been twins for all he knows, but he really didn't care.

"Should he do this now? He's just woke up and he heard bad news. He's not in the mood" Mayrse said as she stood in front of them.

"Sorry, ma'am, the sooner the better. Then we won't be bothering your son anymore" the taller of the two said, Mayrse was about to say something back when Robert inturputed her,

"It's okay, Mayrse, they're just doing their job. Alec knows if he can't do this right now"

Alec was surprised when his father talked, it was the first time Robert talked since he woke up and besides it wasn't like his father to show affection to any of his childern. It was werid, but good in a way.

"Thank you, dad, but I think I can do it" he gave his father a cold smile and received a sad one from all his family as he watched them leave one by one.

When he was alone with the two cops, one of them sat down on the bedside chair and took out a pen and a notebook while the other stood near the window and began asking the questions.

"So for how long did you know Mr. Simmons?" he asked and from there the questions were pretty formal and casual, but nonetheless it saddened him to no end, the innocent questions opened a wound in his heart, a wound that will never heal, memories, he remembered the old Eric, the Eric he fell in love with, he remembered the first time they met, thier first date, their first kiss, the first time the made love, the time when they moved in together, the time when he was so happy. And he couldn't help but let a tear escape his eyes.

The cops asked him about his realationship with Cameron too, he didn't really want to talk about it, but he told them what he did to him anyway. They also asked him about his realationship with Magnus, Magnus who left him without even goodbye. He told them all they needed to know and they thanked him and left.

Alec was relieved for half a second, he was alone at last and no one was fussing around him, but just then the damn door opened again and a guy with a voice like melody, a face and a name of an angel stormed in.

"Alex, how are you? It's good to see you" Gabriel said and smiled that beautiful smile of his, the smile that made Alec's insides melt.

Mayrse stormed in wearing an angery scowl. "Excuse me! Who are you? And why are you barging in here?" she particularly yelled at Gabriel.

Alec couldn't help but chuckle at his mother. "Mom, that's Gabriel he worked with me in the gym, can you please leave us alone" his mother glared at his friend one last time before she left them.

"What have I told you about calling me Gabriel, Alex? " he smirked as he sat down on the bedside chair.

"And what have I told you about calling me Alex?" Alec said as he took a comfortable sitting position so he could talk with his friend better.

''We've missed you at work, blue.'' Gabriel said as he lifted his legs on the bed and leand back in the chair.

''Yeah, I'm sure you did'' Alec laughed lightly. "What's up with you nd Lori these days?''

''We are off again. She left yesterday. She'll be back next week I think. I guess. I hope.'' He and this girl Lori have been in an on and off again relationship in almost a year. They both have strong tempers and personalities. They fight quite a lot over little, domestic things like, who is gonna do the laundry or who's cooking dinner. They always went back to each other though. Alec was not sure if that was a rather healthy relationship, but they loved each other.

''I'm sure she'll come back to you.'' Alec said, smilling at his friend.

''I've heard about you and Magnus. Are you two a thing now?'' Gabriel winked at him and gave him a devious smirk.

''I was ready to discuss that with him, but he ran away to London.'' Alec said trying to be nonchalant about it, but he was far away from that.

''Sorry fot that.'' Gabriel said apologetically. ''When do you get out of here?''

''I don't know. I hope soon. I'm going crazy from all the white surrounding me "

''When you get out, call me. Let's go for a drink. I think you could need some cheering up and I would too. Let's have some fun. Just the two of us.'' He winked. Gabriel wasn't gay or bisexual. But sometimes it was hard to remember because he flirted with Alec a lot .''I'm just saying, I have never been with a guy before, but maybe we could try ''

Alec just rolled his eyes.'' I can come for a drink with you, but I don't want to hook up with you. You have Lori, remember?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders.''She wouldn't mind. Tell me if you change your mind.''

''Sure I will.'' Alec chuckled at his friend. And with that they fell in a comfortable conversation, making Alec forget about Magnus for a moment. It was good to have a friend.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**What do you think about Gabriel? **

**Where should I g with his character? **

**Okay, so if I could get even few rivews that I'd know someone is actually reading these and I'm not writing for nothing. **

**Bye! Thanks!**


	19. Gabriel

**Helloo! **

**Thank you so much of you reviews! **

**Thank yoi darkparadise994 for editing this chapter!**

** : Thank you for your review. And sory you are not gonna get Magnus's POV in this chapter. And not the next one either. I guss I can write one after the next chapter :)**

**Starlight: Don't worry he's coming back ;) Thank you for your reviews!**

**arnangela: Welll... I can't say anything withut spoiling this chapter. You just need to read this and see Thanks for reviewing ;)**

**blacknblu30: Thanks for reviewing! I don't think Alec goes after Magnus. Magnus is gonna come back to him ;)**

**I hope you are happy about my answers and I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

Days and nights passed by so quickly and before Alec knew it, a whole month passed by and true to his fear, he couldn't make it to his brother's big day. It was so depressing, not being able to see his baby brother getting married to the woman he loves, not being able to be the best man for Jace, when they were little Alec had promised Jace that he would be the best man in his wedding and now he couldn't keep that promise, depressing wasn't enough to describe how he felt right then. His mother and sister have offered to stay with him that day in the hospital, but he strictly refused, knowing that if he agreed he would only feel guilty and then another family member wouldn't get to the ceremony. It was useless.

He cried for hours on that day, it was so unfair, but that's life, it's always unfair, isn't it? Luckily Gabriel visited him that day, actually he was there everyday which was really good, they got to know each other in the past couple of days and were in a good friendship if you can call it that, what with Gabriel occasional flirting, but anyway it was good to talk with someone other than his family. Gabriel, like the good friend he is, has managed to get him out of his sour mood by bringing him books. Yeah Alec was a total bookworm and everyone knew it and whenever he was upset reading made him feel much better, but Gabriel didn't stay for long unfortunately, he was sorting things out with Lori, they were on again today if you didn't count the morning. Yeah they were crazy like that.

After Gabriel left, he had alot of time to think peacefully without his mother complaining about how the damn hospital didn't take care of her son, or Isabelle gossiping to him, his father didn't talk much to begin with, but there was always this awkawrd silence whenever they were both alone and Max didn't bother him at all, he was normally quiet and just read his comics at peace. He spend the rest of the day in calmness not knowing the emotinal hell waiting for him in the horizon.

The next day was probably the worst day in his life, all his family was there  
except for Jace and Clary of course and they were showing him all the photos and the videos they filmed in the wedding, he cried again at seeing that, oh how he wished to be there with them. His most favourite photo was when Jace and Clary stood in the aisle and the priest was behind them bonding them together in the wedlock, Clary had a few tears on her cheeks and Jace was about to wipe them away.  
Whoever said that redheads can't go to heaven was a total idiot. Clary was like an angel, straight from the heaven.

She looked absolutely gorgeous in a pretty A-line white dress with a sweetheart neckline, the dress was made of satin and there was lace artfully wrapped around the bodice which gave it a frensh style. Her hair was in an elgant updo and around it was a white, chiffon veil. She also wore her mother's necklace which Alec recognized easily because he had seen it on Jocelyn before. It was a pretty green diamond surrounded by smaller ones in the shape of a tear drop and it brought out the color of her eyes beautifully. And Jace, oh he looked so stunning in his neat, black tuxedo and with his golden hair slicked back. They both were perfect, simple as that.

His second favourite photo was when his family and Clary's own merged together to create an unforgetable moment. They were all smiling and looked really happy. He also smiled cause now he got something to put on his wall. Although, he was a little concerned about Izzy's dress, it was so revealing in his opinion, call him what you want, but he was a mother hen when it came to his siblings. The dress was a red wine color, mid-thigh length, skin tight with a deep V neckline, though she was wearing a scarf which was Maryse's in fact, she was trying to cover her up.

He didn't hear a thing from Magnus and it drove him nuts. He missed him so much that it hurt, but he also felt angry at him. He tried so hard not to think of him all the time, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about his soft lips smashing his own, or his strong, steady hands roaming his body, or his silky hair which Alec always managed to tangle his fingers in whenever they kissed, he couldn't stop thinking of the butterflies that always erputed in his stomach whenever Magnus stared at him lovingly or smiled at him or laughed or flirted with him. It was then when he realized it, he loves Magnus, he's so deep in love with him and he can't imagine a life without him. He's so going to slap him once he finds him.

Another week passed by and Alec was finally released from the hospital after they made sure that he could walk just fine, but he wasn't allowed to exert his body, which means he can't run, jump or do any physical effort yet, but other than that he was okay. After a huge argument with his mother he was now staying in his childhood house with his parents and Max. He didn't realize how much he missed that place until he got in it and the memories flooded him like a wave in the ocean, he remembered the summer camps with his siblings in the back yard, the pool parties in high school, his frist kiss in the garage with that blonde boy, the one time when he and Izzy found a little puppy in the rain and hid her in the attic, the christmas mornings when they all gathered around the fireplace unwrapping their presents and laughing at something or another, He felt so safe and content in the big home, it reminded him of when he was a little kid with fever and his mother was beside him nursing him to health, only difference is nowadays his mother worked nine hours a day and when she was home she was always busy with paper work, his father worked all the time too and sometimes he went on business trips that lasted for weeks and Max was in school or hanging around with his friends. They all had their own lifes which reminded him of how lonely he became.

He wasn't lonely all the time though, Gabriel and him have become quite close lately, they went out every night whether to have pizza, go to the circus, or go to movies and even when they stayed home they managed to have alot of fun doing silly things like food war or playing games and just forget about everything and laugh.

Until one day or night to be specific when everything changed, Alec was alone in the kitchen eating the best lasagna ever, his mother was an incredible cook he had to admit even though he learned alot from her and was perfectly able to cook a decent meal, she was still the best. He heared the front door open and suddenly Gabriel appeared in front of him. He looked so handsome in a pair of blue jeans, a white, tight shirt and a navy blue blazer thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey, Blue, let's go out to a bar or something, I really need a drink right now" he said with a frown on his angelic face. Alec swallowed the bite he'd taken and looked the other man straight in the eye.

"Are you and Lori off again?" Alec asked tentatively, the boy just sighed and said, "We actually talked and she's not coming back, she packed her stuff and left for good, it was our decision, it's over" his voice was so sad that it made Alec feel bad for asking.

"I'm so sorry." he told him softly as he held his hand lightly, Gabriel looked down at their entwined hands and Alec immediately let it go, 'what the hell was I thinking? ' Alec thought with a rosy blush on his pale cheeks, Gabriel just smirked and cleared his throat.

"So are we going?" he asked with that sneaky tone of his, "Yeah, just let me finish eating and change real quick" he said as he shoved another bite of the heavenly lasagna into his mouth.

"You know, it's harder to get buzzed when you're full" huh, smart ass. Alec just rolled his eyes and said, "I know that, I'm not getting drunk" he took another bite just to emphasize his point.

"Hmm, I doubt that, I'm planning to corrupt you a little tonight" Gabriel said in a rough voice as he leaned closer to Alec, letting his peppermint breath hit his face.

Alec barely held a moan at that, Gabriel was driving him crazy and he knew it, but he wasn't about to hook up with his friend just because he didn't get laid in forever and especially not when he still didn't sort things out with Magnus.

"I'm not getting drunk tonight" he said in a small voice and looked away from his friend. Gabriel sighed and said, "Fine, whatever you want, I'll be waiting in the living room" and with that he left the room and Alec let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He ate the rest of his food and headed upstairs to his old room where he was staying since he got out of the hospital.

It was a big room with dark red walls that were mostly bare except for a few posters from high school days, he opened his closet and stood there for a few moments trying to make a decision and then he found it, if Gabriel was going to tease him, two can play at that game. He decided to go over the limits and wear something bold.

So he settled on a pair of super tight jeans that he got from Isabelle last christmas and never wore them before, they were a royal blue acid washed jeans with a few subtle rips going down to the knees. He also wore a black, tight tank top, a pair of black zip up booties and he even took the effort to style his hair and gave it that sexy bedhead style, then he put on some of calvin klein perfume, took his brand new Balmain leather jacket and headed downstairs.

Gabriel was stretched on the black leather sofa watching some soap opera when Alec cleared his throat lightly, "I'm ready", Gabriel head snapped up at his voice and his eyes widened at what he saw, never has he ever imagined that Alec could pull up that look, but damn he was so fucking sexy.

"You look gorgeous, Blue" he smiled at him flirtingly, but Alec just ignored him and rolled his eyes. When in the inside he was giving himself a high five, 'yep, it totally worked' he thought.

It was a crispy summer night and they decided to walk into the city streets instead of hailing a cab, there were no bars near Alec's place so the walk was a little long. When they finally got to their destination Alec's jaw dropped a little, "A gay bar?" he looked at Gabriel questioningly who just smirked at him and entered the bar. Alec sighed for the millionth time that day and followed him.

It was a little, intimate place with a dancing platform, a few booths on the sides, a bar of course and the atmosphere was just nice. There were men everywhere, obviously and even some women whom Alec suspected were lesbians, but he wasn't sure.

"Wow, I already feel wanted" Gabriel said rather proudly and he was right all the men's gazes were on him, Alec didn't blame them cause Gabriel was like an angel on earth.

"Isn't that making you uncomfortable?" Alec asked him as they headed towards the bartender. "Nah, I told you that I'm open for anything, you know the saying 'you gotta try everything once, but drugs" he said with a chuckle.

"However, I'm not gonna make out with these men, they're tottal strangers, you though..." he gave Alec a once over, "Are a whole different story" Alec rolled his eyes and occupied a bar stool.

"Ohh, I didn't hear a no" Gabriel smiled victoriously and ordered some drinks, he was so bold with Alec these days and normally Alec would have agreed to all his suggestions if he just wasn't so hung up on Magnus. "Gabriel, I told you that I'm not getting drunk" Alec said with a plea in his voice.

"Oh, c'mon, Alec, don't be so uptight and just let it go" Gabriel said and gave Alec his best puppy eyes, "Fine, what did you order?" Alec asked defeated.

"Some dark beer" ew, that was worse than fucking vodka. Alec looked at the drink in front of him with disgust and Gabriel found it incredibly funny.

"Trust me, it's better than what it looks" Alec looked dubious, but he reached for it and downed it in one go. It actually wasn't that bad and soon Alec ordered another.

After god knows how many drinks, they were both drunk as fuck and soon Gabriel went to shake his hot body on the dance floor with some of the men who were drooling over him earlier, and Alec felt so jealous out of sudden, these men were particulary dry humping on Gabriel and he didn't do anything to stop them. He didn't know where this jealousy came from, it's not like they were a couple or anything, sure Alec was a little attracted to him sexually, but let's be honest who wouldn't? The man was like an angel sent to tease the humankind, but that was all, just some attractiveness. So why he felt this jealous?

"Do you want another drink, cutie? " Alec turned to the bartender who was leaning on the counter and smirking at him, he was a tall man with strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, a subtle beard and nice biceps. He was handsome for sure, but not his tybe.

He winked at Alec and said, "My shift ends in half an hour, how about you come to my place and have some mind-blowing fun? " he leaned even closer and Alec saw a hint of a tattoo peaking from under his shirt.

"Um, thank you, but I'm not interested" Alec let him down gently and ordered another drink which the man insisted on paying for it and Alec didn't have the heart to say no to the disappointed man so he took it and thanked him.

"Blue! Come dance with us! " Gabriel shouted over the music, but Alec shook his head at him, god no, he didn't know how to dance. To his horror Gabriel approached him and dragged to the swarm of dancing bodies.

Alec just stood there for a moment or so not knowing what to do until someone pressed himself against his backside and a pair of large hands gripped his hips. He thought it was Gabriel, but he was dancing in front of him so he turned around and faced the harassing man, he looked about fifty years old or something and Alec got a little bit disgusted so he peeled the man's hands off of him gently, to his relief the man didn't look to be hurt by the action and he just turned away to find a new victim.

Alec had decided that he had had enough and they should call it a night and just go home so he tried to make his way to Gabriel through the mess of dancing bodies and got groped more than once while on it, but he finally got to the man in question and turned him around by his shoulders to get his full attention.

"I'm going home, you coming?" Gabriel said something, but he didn't hear it due to the loud music, "What did you say?" but before anything was said his lips were captured by Gabriel's in a fiery kiss that made his body shake with want and desire, he kissed back forcefully and opened his mouth happily when Gabriel's tongue asked for entrance. He tasted like alcohol, but to Alec it was a taste of heaven, their tongues danced together and even though Gabriel was drunk he still kissed him better than any sober person could. Gabriel's hands were roaming his body and grapping whatever they could reach; shoulders, waist, hips, he even cupped his ass through his tight jeans and Alec moaned loudly, Gabriel gripped his hips roughly and ground their lower parts together making them both moan and groan.

Alec put his arms around his neck not sure if his body can stand on its own anymore, Gabriel slipped his hands under his tank top and touched any bare skin he could reach making Alec gasp in delight. They finally broke the kiss when the lack of air was becoming unbearable and Gabriel resumed his assault on his pale neck. This felt so good, he has never kissed any man before minus Eric and Magnus... Wait Magnus, here he was kissing another man when he didn't even know where he and Magnus stood, were they just friends? Or were they a couple? And if it's the latter, would this, making out with Gabriel count as cheating?

He didn't know the answer to any of those questions, but all he knew was that Magnus left him so he might as well enjoy himself. He's always dreamed of Gabriel since the first time they met, maybe he should just forget Magnus for a while and move on already.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**I need to tell you something. **

**I realllly like Gabriel and Alec together. **

**What do you think about that?**

**Reviews will be respected and very welcome. **

**I'll see yu later :)**


	20. Gabriel 2

**Helloooo!**

**I'm sorry it' been so long again... **

**Thank ou for all your reviws and follws and favorites. **

**Thank you darkparadise994**

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

Alec POV

Alec woke up the next morning with a massive hangover, he felt like there was a storm stirring within his body, his head was drumming painfully and he had the urge to empty all his stomach's contents due to the nauseas and not to mention how he felt sore all over. peeling his eys open slowely, he groaned in pain as they were met with the blinding rays of the sun, but after a few agonizing moments he finally adjusted to it. God, he hated hangovers! Why did he drink all that much last night in the first place? Oh right, stubid Gabriel took him to party. He wasn't the party type like his siblings who went out every other night and consumed half of their weight alcohol. He should have said no.

He sighed regretfully and thought ' next time Gabriel asks me to party with him, I'll just hit him in his pretty face with a baseball pat ' lying on his back he found himself staring at a white ceiling covered with snow flakes all over it and realized with a relief that it was his old room in his parents's house. Thank god he didn't end up in some stranger's crappy place or in an alley with gangs lurking around, but when he turned his head to the other side he wished if he had ended up in anywhere else but here.

Gabriel's sleeping face was a few inchs away from his and only that, but when he glanced down he found that they were both stark n*** under the sheets. Turning his head to the other side quickly, eyes wide open and breathing irregular.

What really happened last night? All he remmbers is that they kissed in the club, but it seems that there was a sequel too. Closing his eyes, he willed his frantic mind to remmber anything after that kiss and then it all came to him in a series of flashes.

The moment they entered his room, Gabriel pushed him against the door kissing him like his life depended on it. A hot tonuge was licking his lower lip asking for entrance which Alec granted happily, tongues dancing together in a perfect harmony.

Gabriel's lush lips left his and were trailing down his jaw and neck. Alec gasped when Gabriel bit his collarbone harshly leaving without a doupt a huge hickey.

Gabriel backed away a few inches and took off his shirt, Alec mirrored the action and soon the two of them collided with bare, hot chests.

A few firey kisses and hot touchs later, they were both fully naked and like a second nature to him, Gabriel picked Alec up and wrapped his long, creamy legs around his strong waist.

Their lips met again in a fierce battle while Gabriel's fingers brushed against Alec's entrance. Alec gasped in surprise when the first finger pushed into him then a second and third all of them loosening him up for something much bigger and thicker.

After a few moments of kissing and ey were both ready, "You're gonna love this" it was the last thing Gabriel said before pushing himself all the way inside Alec.

Alec cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, Gabriel was so big, definitely bigger than anyone else he had f***.

"Oh god, you're huge!"

"And you're so tight, guess you haven't been fucked in a while, huh?" Gabriel said smirking.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Alec shouted and Gabriel obliged. He set a slow pace at first, just surging forward into Alec's hot tightness then drawing back.

"Faster!" Gabriel sild himself in and out faster and after changing his angle and hearing Alec cry out in pure pleasure. He knew that he'd hit Alec's sweet spot.

sweat was runing down Alec's chest, eyes were closed tight and white stars exploded behind his eyes as Gabriel hit his sweet spot over and over successfuly driving him to the edge and to one mind-blowing orgasm.

Gabriel's thrusts were going out of pace, searching frantically for the sweet realese as Alec's walls tightened around him.

Alec finally cried out as he came all over his and Gabriel's chests, seeing his partner lose it all drove Gabriel over the edge as well and a few shallow thrusts later he emptied his hot load deep inside Alec's willing body.

Alec shot up from his lying position gasping in horror, god, he was so stubid! He promised himself that he will never sleep with his best friend, but he did it anyway.

He glanced at Gabriel's sleeping form and watched as the sun was bathing his god-like abs and abdomen muscles in a delicious way then shook his head frantically to get rid of these ideas 'for god's sake, I'm not getting hard over my best friend...um again'

"Gabriel, wake up this instant!" he shouted at him and the other boy shot up looking around in alarm.

"What, who killed her?" he mumbled still half asleep, "Gabe, wake up. We need to talk" Gabriel yawned then he sat up focusing his attention at Alec's horrid face.

"Okay, I'm all ears" he said slowely, Alec took a deep breath and looked squarely at the other man.

"What are we gonna do, now? We had sex! So are we in a realationship or are we still just friends? And what about you and Lori?" Alec was speaking so fast as if afraid of what he was saying. Gabriel just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Look, Lori and I are a closed case, we're not together anymore. And about us..." he sighed again and slid his hand under the sheets, stroking Alec's bare thigh mindlessly "We can't be in a realationship right now, I'm bi. I admit it, but I don't think I'm ready to be with another man. And hell we can't be just friends either, that would be awkawrd as fuck" Alec looked puzzled at his words, they aren't in a realationship and they can't be just friends, so what are they?

Gabriel as if reading his mind smiled at him and said, "We can be FWB, you know?"

"We can be what?" Alec asked titling his head to the side in a way Gabriel found it incredibly adoreable.

"Friends with benefits, I wouldn't mind fucking you again." Alec was positively sure that he was blushing at the other's words. Sighing for the utmost time today he bent down and grapped an oversized shirt from the floor and throwed it over his frame making Gabriel pout.

"Hey, I was enjoying that view!" Alec looked at him mortified and just shook his head.

"I need to shower" he said as he stood up and headed to the small bathroom attached to his room.

"Can I join you?" Gabriel asked with a smirk already knowing the answer, but still wanna hear it from the other anyway.

"Hell no!" Alec shouted at him and before he can disappear from view, Gabriel straightened up, grapped one of his bony wrists and kissed him chastely, then went back to a lying position as if he did nothing. Alec stared at him for a moment then turned away smiling like a fool and entered the bathroom and for good measures he locked the door behind him making Gabriel chuckle.

Shedding the huge shirt off of him, he steped under the warm spray of water and sighed in content as he felt his muscles loosen. He glanced down at himself and grimaced at the sight, his cheast was still covered in purplish bruises thanks to the stitches from after the surgery, even though the doctors removed these stitches, he still needed time to heal from the scars, physically and mentally.

He also lost a big mass of muscles and now he looked so skinny, skinnier than ever before. He felt ugly and weak and he hated it.

'enough with self-pity' he mentally told himself. Grapping the sandalwood scented shampoo and pouring some into the palm of his hand, he instantly was reminded of Magnus.

Oh Magnus, he missed him so much and was surprised at how his heart was still beating without Magnus around. His whole being hurt and he felt anger, despair, saddness and disapointment at him for running away like this. He was acting like a child running away from his problems and leaving him alone.

He still loved him and If he ever came back again and begged him to forgive him, he would do it, even though Magnus hurt him greatly he was willing to forgive and forget. Love makes us fool. Oh how was that right.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL?" a loud scream cut off his thoughts, quickely he throw a bathrope on and hurried out with shampoo still on his head.

His mother was standing in front of his bed where a very naked Gabriel was lying. He glanced between both of them with a horrified expression.

"Alexander, why the hell there's a naked man in your bed?!" his mother was particularly lashing out and Alec was burning up. It was so embarrassing to have your mother walking on something like that.

"Calm down, Mayrse, we just were having some fun" Alec was mentally skinning Gabriel, why did that idiot say that?

If glares could kill, Gabriel would be dead by now as Mayrse was glaring daggers at him. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowely, she turned to her flustered son and said, "Alexander, hallaway, now"

Once they were both out, she closed the door and looked at her eldest son, " Alec, why the hell did you sleep with him? He's your friend for crying out loud!" Alec was looking at the ground, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

"We were drunk and it just happened, sorry" Mayrse eyes softened and she touched his cheek tenderly.

"Honey, you're an adult. You don't have to apologize, I just want what's best for you and I feel like you're going to end up hurt with him" he wanted to tell her that he was already hurt and broken, but instead he smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

She looked unconvinced, but didn't voice that out. "I have some good news, I guess" she was particularly beaming and Alec suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at how fast his mother's mood changed.

"Magnus's mother contacted me and told me that he's coming home tomorrow and I invited him to dinner. Isn't that amazing, honey?"

Alec's head perked up at the mention of Magnus, there was a spark of excitement and hope in his blue eyes, but at the same time there was a conflict inside him. He was mad and happy, he was burning up to meet him and at the same time didn't want to see him. Magnus would surly want to talk, but he didn't want to. His heartbeat was Irrational and his mind was going a million direction. He remembered the days and nights he spent alone on a cold hospital bed crying himself to sleep, remembered how Gabriel was the only one other than his family that stayed with him all the time. Gabriel made him feel better, made him smile, gave him hope while Magnus was on the other side of the ocean. Then his mind was set when he said,

"I don't give a damn, I'm with Gabriel now" his mother looked shocked, like she didn't beleive her ears.

"But I thought you loved Magnus?" she said trying to reason with her son.

"Maybe I used to, but not anymore"  
She knew that was a lie, he still loved Magnus and she didn't understand why he was trying to deny it.

He looked at her with storming blue eyes and she could see the hurt and confusion within them. "Do you have anything else to say. I need to wash my hair." she sighed and shook her head in a no gesture.

When he entered his room, Gabriel was fully dressed and was texting someone. He looked up at Alec with guilt written over his face.

"How did it go? I guess your mother doesn't like me anymore, right?" Alec smiled at him and said, "She never liked you from the start, so don't worry about it"

"Great, I hope she doesn't kill me when I'm asleep" Alec chuckled at him then his eyes hardened and he looked at the other man with a serious expression. Gabriel's smile vanished and he looked nervous.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked, "Magnus is coming for dinner tomorrow and I want you to act as if you're my boyfriend, understood?" Alec said in a tone that left no space for no.

Gabriel swallowed thickly and said, "Yes, ma'am. It would be my pleasure to be your fake boyfriend" Alec rolled his eyes at him, but didn't say anything else. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

Magnus POV

To say that Magnus was a storm of different emotions right now would be the understanding of the century. He was at Heathrow airport, London. Waiting for his flight home.

He missed New York alot, London was a breeze of fresh air and he had a ton of fun there, but New York is home and nothing can ever compare to that.

He was so excited to go back to the city that never sleeps, to the always-busy streets, to the best cheese burgers, to central park, to the east river, to Brookylen bridge, to his sparkly, messy loft.

And the most thing he missed, rather person actually was his blue-eyed angel.

He heaved a sigh at the thought of him. He knew he was a first clas for leaving Alec while he was still unconscious, while they still had alot to discuss, but the guilt he felt towards him was unbearable. It was all his fault, if he was cautious enough that night, things would have played differently and Alec would have been just fine.

He was a coward and he knew it, instead of staying with Alec he ran away afraid of facing him, afraid that Alec might get hurt again because of him.

He remembered how his friends, Tessa, Jem and Will welecomed him once he arrived London. Made him forget his problems, made him forget the guilt, but he knew it was only temporary and that one day he'd have to go back home and fix it for real.

But, he can't deny that he had the time of his life in this past month with his friends. They shopped non-stop, went sight-seeing, acted stubid and young and just had fun, but all the time his heart was clenching painfully, he was missing a part of himself. He was missing Alec.

Whenever he looked at anything blue he was reminded of the most gorgeous pair of eyes in the world. Whenever he smelled or tasted vanilla he was reminded of his angel, Alec always smelled and tasted like vanilla. It was driving him crazy, how he saw Alec everywhere. How he pictured his smile on every passing face.

He missed him so bad and he wished if he had some kind of magical powers to fix it all. To make the pain go. To have Alec in his arms again.

Doubt dominated his mind, too many questions he desperately needed answers for. Would Alec forgive him? Does he love him? Did he move on? Did he find someone better? Did he forget him? He pulled at his spiked hair wanting his mind to stop torturing him, wanting his heart to stop beating so fast.

A girl who looked at her mid-twenties with long honey-blond hair, amber eyes and a tall, slim figure occupyed the chair next to him. She looked so sad like there's nothing in the world could chear her up. Her amber eyes full with melancholy that no person should carry.

As if sensing eyes on her, she turned her head and was face to face with Magnus. Smiling sadly at him she said, "I'm sorry, I must look awful without makeup on"

Magnus blinked a few times surprised that she talked to him. "You look good, darling. It's just that you seem so sad"

Her eyes shone with unshed tears and she said, "It's a long story" Magnus wasn't one to pry or to stick his nose in others business, but this girl interested him and he wanted to hear her story out.

"You know, you can always spill your heart out to a stranger" he smiled at her and she smiled back, though it didn't reach her eyes.

She sighed deeply and stared at him as if having a silent conversation with herself, should she tell him or not, after a few moments she set her mind and spoke. " I was in love with an amazing man. We met in high school and we fell for each other fast. He was everything to me, all I've ever wished for and the best thing about it is that he loved me back just as much as I loved him." she was gazing into space as if recalling a distant memory.

"We were so happy together, everyone envied us. We were together for seven years and our love was stronger than ever, we planned to marry and start our own family, but..." a single tear rolled down her pale cheek and Magnus felt so bad for making her talk.

"but one day changed it all. I still remember it like it was only yesterday. We were driving home and we were having a fight." she smiled ironically and said, "I don't even remember what we were fighting about. All I remember is that we were insulting each other in blind fury."

"And then out of nowhere a truck appeared in front of our car and he quickly tried to turn away, but he wasn't fast enough, we crashed into the other vehicle."

Magnus was gapping at her, the poor girl must have went through trauma after an accident like that.

"He was fine, only a broken arm and a few stitches in his head, I on the other hand was much worse. I had a concussion and was out for about two weeks" she looked at the ground, more tears racing down her face.

"When I woke up, he wasn't there. He thought that it was his fault that I got hurt. He ran away and never called me back." Magnus's eyes widened at her words. It was very similar to the his situation right now, he too ran away cause he thought that he had hurt Alec and he didn't call him back as well.

"I've never met him again, I'm married to another man now and I have a little girl at home. Though I wish if we've met again. I would have shouted at him that it wasn't his fault and that it was an accident, he hurt me for running away, but I would have forgiven him, we could have been together and happy by now. "  
More tears were rushing down her face and Magnus had a few tears as well. Her story touched him alot. Is that what Alec must be feeling now? If so he will never forgive himself for bringing such melancholy upon his angel.

"Two days ago, I recived a message informing me that he passed away. He's gone forever now and I wasn't even there to say goodbye. To say I love him" the silent tears turned into heart-breaking sobs, Magnus slowely put his arms around her trying to comfort her while he himself was crying.

It was such a tragic story and he wished if it had ended up in a better way, but he had learned from this heart-wrenching story. He would not repeat the man's mistakes. When he gets back to New York he'll do the impossible to gain Alec back. I'll get you back, darling.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**I said ther was not many chapters coming anymore but I don't know anymore cuz I added this Gabriel stuff into this.**

**But anyways I'd like some revies **

**Write you later. **


	21. Magnus is back in town

**Oh my god I'm so sorry. **

**I'm trying to write faster and stuff. **

**Thank you for your reviews and follows and favorites. **

**This chapter is not even edited so I coud post this sooner. **

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

the next day was a fuzz. Maryse had woken up like five in the mornign to prepare their dinner for the night. She had so much food that their neighbours could have come too and have their relatives with them. Tey did have a big faminy nowa days. Isabelle would bring Simon and Jace Clary and Max his girlfriend Rose. And Alec would bring Gabriel and Magnus and his mother was joining them too. Alec had no idea why his mother was making Magnus coming back that big of a deal.

''When does the guys come?'' Alec asked his mother as he watched her run in the kitchen back and forth.

''Six.'' Was all he got.

''What are we celebrating? Why are everyone coming?'' Alec asked.

''We haven't sat and talk for so long time. All of us. And now when we have new family members...'' She was clearly referring to Gabriel.''I want everyone to meet him and get to know him better. And your best friend is coming back. He is almost like a family. ''

Alec sighed and walked to the hall. He leaned into the wall and rubbed his face with his palms. He did not want Gabriel to pretend he was his boyfriend when Magnus came around. It just slipped yesterday. What would Magnus thing of him. That Alec just jumps from guyto guy whenever he has opportunity.

''Then why is Magnus coming?'' Alec asked.

''Because he and his mother are like family to us.'' Maryse said.''Once you met Magnus his mother came straight in here to check out what kind of man his son was dealing with. And we hit it off perfectly. We are like best friends. witch is funny since you two-''

''Yes mom I understand and I remember. You don't need to explain everything to me.''

''Yes yes, go away now. You are distracting me. Go make sure Gabe is coming.''

Alec rolled his eyes and walked towards his room. Of course his mom had no idea he and Magnus had this sittuation and was like was the happiest reunion ever. No it was gonna be akward and heart breaking. Why did he had to say that Gabriel was his boyfriend again?

''Alec!'' He startled a little when his thoughts were interrupted.

He looked around and saw Max running after him with Rose running after Max. Alec hadn't met this Rose before, guess it was a new thing. She wass pretty. She had long blonde hair and dark eyes. With very little make up. She was naturally pretty girl with blue jeans and black t-shirt.

''Hey.'' Alec smiled at them.

''I want you to meet my girlfriend, Rose.'' Max introduced.

Rose was blushing a little when she offered herr hand to Alec. ''Hi.''

''Hello.'' Alec shook her hand gently and smiled at her.''I'm Alec. Where did you two meet?''

She giggled a little and glanced at Max.''She bumped into me at school. I helped her up and I offered to carry her books for her.''

Rose his Max to his arm and yelled. ''No! You actually like tackled me! You were running down the halls! You didn't help me up. I helped you up and I had to take you to the nurse you liar!'' She laughed.

Alec smirked a little and tried to hold back his laugh.

Max leaned closer to Rose and he whispered something to her ear that made her punch him again.

''Not in front of my big Brother.'' Max said to her.

''I'll leave you two alone.'' Alec sighed.''It was nice to meet you Rose. keep good care of her Maxy.'' Alec ruffled Max's hair.

''Yeah sure.'' Max mutteres at the same time he was trying to get his hair back together.

Alec smirked at him and walked to his room. He wasn't sure what he was going to do at the dinner. He was not planning to actually be with Gabriel in an actual relationship. He still loved Magnus, he was the only one Alec wanted. But lets see what's gonna come for this night...

Magnus POV

He was so happy to be home again. His own apartment and his own privacy. He didn't need to share one kitchen and one bathroom and one livingroom. Not that he wasn't thankfull for Tessa, Jem and Will for taking him under their foor for that long without him needing to pay them anything. But still it was nice to be home. The silence was the most wonderfull thing ever. But then Magnus heard the cutest sound ever and felt something sharp on his left ankle. He looked down and saw his little cat trying to get his atenttion.

''Hi little one. Have you missed me?'' Magnus talked to his cat whom he was currently picking up in his arms. He petted him behind his ears and the cat purred.''Yeah, I missed you too. How about your little kittens? Have you met them? Of course not because you would propably kill them. Okay. I'll give you food now, no need to bite me!''

Magnus threw Chairman gently onto his couch and the little cat ran away.

''What a little bitch...'' He muttered.

Magnus went to give his cat some food and he started to unpack his luggage. He only had few shirts and two pants with him when he left but when he came back he had ten shirts and six pants and four pair of shoes and one painting. So his luggage gained a little weight. And he aso got a little something for Alexander, he always wanted to visit London. They had talked about it when they used to train together. He wanted to go see the London eye and Big ben. Like any tourist. And Magnus had promised to take Alec there sometime and introduce him to Tessa and the guys. And if this all would have gone differently, maybe Alec could have been with him there.

Then the door cracked open and Catarina with a big carrying box and leash on the other hand and Church on the end of it and the looks of it she didn't like it at all.

''You Could have called me or at least knocked! I gave you the key that you could feed my cat! Not that you could barge in at any time you wanted!'' Magnus yelled at her and started to look for Chairman. He was hiding under the couch. Magnus picked the cat up and carried him to the bathroom and shut the door so he couldn't do anything to the kittens. He got along with Church aleready and way too well.

''Now that you are there I think I could take a look at those little ones.'' Magnus said.

''Ok, But I suggest you don't let them out of here. They are quite a trouble.''Catarina laughed. ''But when it's time to feed them they are literally climing up my legs and trying to get to the food.''

Magnus should have listened to her.

As soon as Magnus opened the cage of this box, all the kittens stormed out of the box and everyone went to different directions. All except one. A tiny little white kitten with blue eyes was looking at him. He could tell from the kittens posture that he was scared of him , but curious at te same time. It wanted to come closer but he was afraid what Magnus would do id it did. That little thing stole his heart right there and then.

''Oh my god Church come back right now!'' Catarina yeled when Chruch got herself out of the collar and left Catarina holding the long leash.

''Let her be Catarina and try to find the rest of the kittens.'' Magnus said to Catarina, still watching the little white one.

''You let them go why should I get them together?!'' Catarina yelled at him.

Magnus rolled his eyes and tried to make friends with the little kitten. Magnus gave it his hand to sniff at and the kitten came a little closer and sniffed it and backed down again.

''Cat! Since you are in my kitchen can you throw me the little boc of catnip from the third cabinet from the right.''

''Sure.'' He heard few stepd and then few steps again and then Catarina was at his side and gave him the big box.''It's girl By the way. And Alec has already claimed that cat for himself. He fell in love with it from the first moment they met. He even gave her a name, Belle. So don't get too attached.''

Magnus frowned. But then smile spread to his face. If Alexander and he liked the cat too and if their thing worked out they could move in together and have ther little cat family.

''Hi Belle. You want captnip?'' Magnus asked and offered her one. She sniffed it and licked it. Magnus put it on the floor and made line from the cat to himself with those treats. She followed it without even understanding she was getting closer and closer to Magnus. And without she could ran away Magnus took her into his arms and petted the frightened little kitty, trying to calm her down. He was clad she wasn't like Chairman and scratch the hell out of him when he tried to hold him without his will.

''Magnus don't traumatise the poor kitty and get ready for the dinner with the Lightwoods.'' Catarina pointed out.''I'll deal with these nightmares. Is it fancy dinner party or casual?''

Magnus shrugged his shoulders.'' Don't know but I'm gonna put on my fancy pants and best shirt.''

Knowing the Lightwoods, they were all gonna wear the nice dresses and fancy pants.

He was so terrifyed about this dinner. He was afraid to meet the Lightwoods again. He left Alec alone back then and his whole family has tried to call him and contact him but he didn't answer any of them. He was sure they weren't happy about it and that he was gonna hear about it this evening. But the most terrifying thig was to meet Alexander. Was he going to hate him or ignore him the whole evening and give him the gold shoulder? Was he going to take him to his room and yell at him or kiss him? Were they even best friends anymore. Magnus had spoke to his mother and she had told how Alec was doing. He was fully healed By now and it was wonderful news. He had been hanging out with his former work mate, Gabriel a lot.

He was jealous of Gabriel, he knew Gabriel well enough to say that he was straight and he was dating some girl. So not in that way. But has he replaced his Place as Alec's best friend. Yes it was stupid to think like that. He felt like a highschool girl. He couldn't just stop feeling like that could he? '_We'll see... I'm gonna force him to talk with me if that is.'_

Magnus was sitting on his car. Waiting for his mother to come. He had put on his nice pair or black jeans and nice white button up shirt. He hadn't put on too much make up and his hair wasn't as sparkly and up as always. His style was kind of casual, but not that casual and clean.

''Mother... Come on..'' And the exactly the same time he said that his mother walked out of the front door and she walked to the car with smile on her face. She wore cute long flower dress with no sleeves. Her hair was up nicely and she wore the heart neclease Magnus got for him for her 40th birthday.

''Hi sweetie you look so nice. I like your hair like that.'' She said.

Magnus started the engine and started driving. Having nice converstation with her mother at the same time.

''I met the kittens todayfor the first time. I fell in love with the little kitten, Belle.'' Magnus told his mother.''They are so cute I could jsut die.''

''I was thinking about taking one for myself. Is it okay with you? I already called Alec and it's okay with him. It would be nice to have someone with me.'' She said, she sounded a little sad when she said it. She had lived alone for years now and Magnus would understand she that she got lonely sometimes even when Magnus was constantly visiting her. Magnus had asked if she liked to date again. But she didn't like the idea of that. The last time she was with someone he left her with a text message. And Magnus's fater just left when Magnus was born.

''That's okay with me.'' Magnus said.

They continued their casual converrstation about cats to what Magnus did in London and what was going with Tessa and the guys. And then he told her how he felt about going to the Lightwoods house. Magnus was so used of talking to his mother about everything. He wasn't embarrased of talking to her. He had aked her about sec when he was like ´12 or so. She had told him like to adoult. She was the most sweetest person ever. She took it so well when Magnus told her he was gay. She had just hugged him and said him she loved him. And it made no difference wether he liked boys or girls.

They soon arrived to the Lightwood mansion and parked next to a big red jeep, witch Magnus knew was Jace's car. He tok a lng shaky breathe and got out of the car. He walked after his mother to the door and opened the front door to his mother and waked into the big house after her. Taking off his jacket and hanging it onto the hook on the wall. There was so quiet that he almst got a heart attac when Isabelle all of a sudden appeared from the corner in front of him with the biggest smile on her face.

''Magnus! It's so nice to see you again!'' She squeled and hugged him tight. ''And of coure you too Miss. Bane''

''It's nice to see you too.'' He chuckled.''I have a little something for you and your family from London.''

''You shouldn't'' She said and recievd the bag Magnus gave her. ''Welecome, and have a good time. We're gonna have fun tonight and maybe if this goes well we can continue this party and go to bar?''

''Yeah. Maybe. First I need to see your brother. Where is he?''

''I assume you mean Alec. He is in his room.'' She said head in the bag she just recieved.

Magnus walked the long hallway to the stairs and walked stp after step up. Coming closer to Alec's room. And getting more nervous. He was too nervous to even notice he was in front of Alec's door.

''It's now or never.'' He whispered to himself and knocked on the door and opened it. And what he saw made his heart drop.

* * *

**I hope you liked it**

**Yes cliff hanger. Sorryyyyy**

**I try to post sooner. **

**And maybe, if I'll get reviews it's gonna motivate me to write faster ;)**

**See ya**


	22. The big talk

**Hellooo! I'm so bad person I know. **

**But I finally got this done.**

**I have tried to write this chaper since chrismast and because my Computer is shit, it has never saved the writing and then I get angry when t dosen't save my writings. **

**I've written like thousand version of the ending and now It is what it is. **

**And thank you so much for your reviews and follows and favorites.**

**So I'm sorry. And I hope you'll like this. **

* * *

Magnus's heart dropped to the ground as soon as he saw Alec. Alec was lying on the bed only in his boxers. He was lying on his back on top of the sheets and he was sound asleep, snooring. And why Magnus's heart dropped when he saw Alec? His chest was covered in scars. He didn't even have to think what scars tose were. Magnus wanted to run away again. He couldn't watch those scars and remember the pain he brought to Alec. He was about to turn around and walk away but be bumped into someone. Tall blonde guy who was very muscular and well build. He knew this guy from the gym. But what the hell was he doing there?

''Hey. You must be Magnus.'' The guy whispered and glanced the sleeping Alec and that made Magnus very jealous since Alec was naked.''I assume you didn't speak with him.''

''No.. And who might you be?'' Magnus tried to smile friendly back.

''I'm Alec's friend, Gabriel.'' Magnus heard Gabrield hesitate a little when he said 'friend'.''I've been here keeping him sompany when you ran away. That was very shitty thing to do you know. But Now you are gonna go and talk to him.''

Okay now that guy was being an ass. ''You don't think I know that? It's just hard...''

''What, your dick?'' Magnus frowned a little at that. He had no idea who the hell this guy was and he was talking to him like this.''Be a man and go talk to him.''

Then Gabriel pushed him back inside and pushed the door shut, making loud noise that made Alec open his eyes and sit up. Magnus was so nervous. He didn't keep any noise when he watched Alec. It was almost that he didn't want to be seen. That he didn't. He lifted his gaze from the floor and he faced those piercing blue eyes he missed. But those eyes weren't that warm what he remembered. They were angry and hurt and cold.

''What are you doing here?'' Alec asked callously.

''I... Umm... Wanted to come and talk to you.'' Magnus mumbled.

''I have nothing to say to you.''

''But I have for you.'' Magnus said.''I'm sorry I left you. I should have stayed but I couldn't do it... I caused you too much pain. I had to leave so I wouldn't cause more. This was all my fault. I needed to get my head straight and think. I needed to focus on something else and get fid of the guilt but that didn't work at all. I thought of you all the time. You were my last thougth when I fell asleep and my first when I woke up. ''

Magnus saw Alec sigh and said.''You didn't cause this. How could you have known what was gonna happen? I'm not blaming you for anything. Not what happened at the house or at the hospital. But I am hurt you left me. I needed you.'' There were tears starting to swell in Alec's eyes that Magnus wanted to swipe right off.''The moment things got a little rough you run away. How am I suppose to trust you to be here for me in the future if this scares you away?!''

''You think about our future?'' Magnus whispered.

''Yes.'' Alec whispered back. Silence.

''Listen. I'm so sorry I left but I think it was the best thing to do. And besides you had Gabriel here to keep you Company.''

Alec's expression froze and stuttered.''You met Gabriel...? What.. What did he told you?''

Magnus frowned.''That he was your friend and kept you Company while I was away. I need to thank him afterwards. But back to us. What is gonna happen now? I want to be with you. I love you. Like really love you, not jus friend. I'm willing to wait for you. As long as you want.''

Alec didn't say anything. Usually Magnus could read Alec like an open book. But now it was very hard. It was like Alec had grow WALLS around himself to protect himself.

''I met the kiitens today. They were disaster. There are only few of them but they were a disaster. I really fell in love with the tiny Belle. She was so shy and all the other ones were just roaming aroung the flat. But Belle just staid at the box and not move. But I won her over. I gave her a little catnip and she was my best friend.''

''I think we have to fight over her. I want her as well.'' Alec chuckled a little.

''We don't have to. If this works between us we can raise our little cat family. You, me, Belle, Chairman and Church. That sounds good dosen't it.'' Magnus smirked.

''I think we need to decide if we even start I'm not sure anymore. I love you too. Now, I've said it, but I don't know if I'm able to trust you. If you are gonna run away from every problem we're gonna have. That's going to be a problem.''

That's Magnus's way of dealing with problems. He runs away for a while and then he comes back like nothing ever happened. That didn't work on this case thoug.

''I promise you I'm gonna try. I'm gonna try everything with 100% effort for you. But If I'm gonna fail I wish you can understand that as well.'' Magnus said to him. And that was the truth.

''Okay... Okay. But wee have to start very slow. Let things go naturally. I don't want us to be forced towards too fast. I feel like that's gonna be destruction if we do that.'' Alec said. That brought big smile to Magnus's face.''Don't be too excited. I have to tell you somethnig. I think you don't want to be with me when you hear this...''

''Okay, shoot. But nothing can be that bad that would keep me from being with you.'' Magnus smiled and took Alec's hands.

''I slept with Gabriel.'' Alec blurted out.'' We were drunk...''

For that moment Magnus heard that it was like a quick hit in the face. But it was only that moment when it hurt. It started to heal. Magnus was not mad at Alec. They weren't together when this happened. They haven't been together at any point. Alec was a young man who had needs and they weere drunk and Gabriel was there for him at the time. Magnus had ended up in bed with someone after a night out himself and more that just few times.

''Okay.'' Magnus said and recieved confsed look from Alec.''It's okay. I'm not angry at you. It happens.''

The look on Alec's face right now was so confused he bursted into laughter.

''Darling it's alright now. Everything has been talked about and we are gonna start from a clean table.'' Magnus smiled at him. ''I think you need to get dressed and we need to join the others. They are gonna wonder where we are.''

Alec nodded and got up from the bed and went sraight to his closet and threw on a black sweater and blue saggy jeans. Magnus remembered the black sweater Alec was weearing. He didn't remember it was that big. But then Magnus realised that the shirt was just so big because Alec gad lost so much weight. So much muscle mass was lost from his body. But he didn't love him any less.

''You are so thin.'' Magnus said sadly.

Alec glanced him.''Is that a deal breaker?''

''Of course not!'' Magnus yelled. He walked to Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist. ''Can I kiss you now?''

Magnus could feel Alec's breathing quickening and he was shivering a little when he nodded.

Magnus placed his right hand to Alec's chin and lifted his head when he slowly started to meet Alec's lips.

It was intense. But when their lips met Magnus had the little flashback from the time they kissed before. Right before things went bad. Magnus almost backed out but he forgot everything when he heard Alec moan to him mouth. He had started to bite Alec's lip and he didn't even notice. He tangled his hands to Alec's hair and other hand roamed on the back side of Alec. Lifting the hem of Alec's shirt and toutching his soft and warm skin. He was about to lift Alec's shirt off when Alec pulled off the kiss.

''I'm so sorry. I got carried away.'' Magnus apologised.

''It's okay. We need to get to the family.'' Alec pointed out.''But I would love to continue at some point.''

''I would love that too.'' Magnus smiled at him and placed small kiss on Alec's forehead.

''I would like if didn't mention anything to my family about this yet. Let's just see where this is heading.'' Alec asked.'' I don't want to deal with Izzy's questions and Jace's stupidity.''

''Of course.'' Magnus recieved the warmest smile. It made his heart jump in his chest. This was all he ever wanted.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**I know. This sucks. **

**I'm not good at writing this emotionas stuff. **

**I think I'm gonna write at least one chapter to this one. **

**I'd like to hear your opinion. **

**AND I don't know what I'm gonna write next so I'm open to suggestions. **

**AND I just went to see Deadpool next weakend. I totally loved it! **

**It's so amazing and funny and Ryan Reynolds is the best thing ever. **

**Okay, I stop this. **

**And I'll hopefully write you soon. **


End file.
